Unknown
by Shea Yuu
Summary: There's a reason why some things are unknown. There are things that should remain a mystery . . . But the mystery begins to unfold when the Scholars begin to feel a sense of . . . Suspicion for the school. I used to go by Destiny's Archer. Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Soulsilver, Frantic, Agency, FerrisWheel, Commoner and some other shippings may apply.
1. Prologue

**Unknown**

* * *

**It's been done numerous times before, and I think it's a bit . . . Okay, a **_**lot **_**clichéd already. But still, it is fun throwing them into a school setting. I'm going to write what happens in school. No Pokémon BTW, it makes it really hard to write with Pokémon battles popping up everywhere. Ages are as follows:**

**Fourth year seniors:**

**Yellow-15**

**Blue(Girl)-16**

**Red-16**

**Green-16**

**Third year seniors:**

**Crystal-14**

**Lyra-14**

**Gold-15**

**Silver-15**

**Second year juniors:**

**Sapphire-12**

**Ruby-13**

**Black-13**

**White-12**

**First year juniors:**

**Platina-10**

**Pearl-11**

**Diamond-11**

**Bianca- 10**

**The school they go to is a combined school; y'know, elementary, college and high school in one division. Yeah, that.**

**Disclaimer/s: I wouldn't need a fanfic if I owned Pokémon Special. **

**Prologue**

* * *

"Yellow! Get yourself outta bed and get a move on, you don't want to be late dear!"

"H-huh?'

"It's the first day, and it's seven fifteen."

"Aw geez, I'm late!"

I ricocheted out of bed and put on my uniform, a navy blue skirt and blouse, a silver necktie, a gray sweater, knee-high socks and black doll shoes. I dove for my school bag and put on my school I.D, stumbling down the stairs and grabbing a single piece of bread as I ran out the door.

"Bye, uhm, Carissa!" I called out as I made my way through the forest.

"Have fun, Yellow!" She called back, sending me off as I ran for the nearby school.

In case you've been wondering, my name is Yellow Haruko. I'm fifteen and I attend a school in Viridian called Special Talents and Arts Institute, it's this school with the three levels of school, (elementary, high school and college) and I am currently starting my first day in fourth year high school there. And Carissa, if you're wondering, isn't my mom, or sister. We're not related, in any way possible. She's just a very nice lady sent by foster care to "look after" me because I'm an orphan and I'm still a minor, too young to be living on my own. Believe me, she knows I can take care of myself, but she makes an effort to do what she can when she can. But she's only there in the morning. I'm alone at night, thank goodness.

I approached school, slinging my ID around my neck as I passed by the ever vigilant guards. Sometimes when I lose my ID I can slip past them, since I'm kinda short and quiet for my age, but the general rule is that no ID, you have no entry whatsoever. I wove my way around the new students that were assembling in the quadrangle for their first day briefing, stalking up the three flights of stairs that led to the fourth floor classrooms. _A-1, A-2 . . . A-4. I wonder if I'll know anyone at all . . ._

I stepped inside the open classroom, seeing a lot of familiar faces. I knew them, but they sure as heck don't know me. I've been with them since first grade, but I'm so shy and quiet that I'm almost never noticed. But that's actually a good thing; I have very poor socializing skills. I took my usual seat in these rooms; the last chair at the very right corner near the windows. I sat down, dropped my bag near the end of my feet and proceeded sketching an early morning sunrise. All was really peaceful until . . .

"HI YELLOW-SAN!"

I winced as someone shoved their face into mine, staring into my hazel-brown eyes with her sea-blue ones. Blue Katsumi, my best friend since first grade and the only girl who ever understood me, despite being my exact opposite. She rarely- if not never- loses, and she almost always gets what she wants. Reason? Very simple . . . She has this "way" of using her "feminine charm" to manipulate people to her will. Very scary, I know. But she's a really sweet gal through and through. Also, she's tough and pretty.

"Hey Blue." I laughed as she took the seat in front of me. Then she faced back, seeing the five-minute time left before homeroom commences.

"So . . . I heard there are some new students from Pallet Town coming today . . ." She winked, leaning in closer. Being from Viridian Forest, I never really interacted with the cities nearby much. Blue was from Pallet Town, and she knew nearly everyone everywhere and vice versa. She's really popular.

"And you might know them?" I asked her.

"Silly, I can't know them this time." She sighed.

"What?" I asked her, my head shooting up from my sketch book.

"I said-"

"No, no, no!" I shook my head and hands as I stopped her in mid-sentence. "I know what you said! It's just that . . . How could you _not _know them? You know EVERYONE!" I said, emphasizing the last part.

"True." Blue nodded. I sweat dropped. How . . . vain. "But . . . They're just different somehow . . . I've never seen them around before."

"You've never . . . Please tell me you haven't sneaked into the principal's office to steal a look at the student profiles . . ." I trailed off, seeing her theatrical look of classic innocence appear on her face. "But of course you already have . . ."

"Look, they're coming after homeroom, in . . . History? Oh yes, I HATE history! And they're really cute." She winked as the morning bell rang. "I hope someone catches your eye this year; you really need some socializing Yell. It's not healthy to keep your head buried in a sketchbook." She waved a finger as homeroom proceeded.

***After Homeroom, in the midst of History***

Blue let out a long but still unbelievably heard sigh of eternal depression and boredom. No one and I mean _no one _ever liked History in Kimyouna. It's just a really painful and boring reminder of the stupid choices mankind has made over the centuries. Like starting wars and bombing the regions for no apparent reason whatsoever. It's just really depressing and boring, especially if the teacher is really generic like our teacher right-

*SLAM!*

"Miss Katsumi!"

Every head turned to the teacher to see what happened. He was holding a textbook angrily and flatly on the board, indicating that that was the source of the slamming sound. Then everyone turned to Blue. She was holding a small, blue, rectangle-shaped object inconspicuously in her small sling bag. She was smiling, but the look in her eyes indicated her fear.

She had been caught playing her DS.

Nearly everyone played their consoles, phones and other entertainment devices behind propped up books and under rigged desks and bags, and with us being in a special school no one ever got caught. Not even rarely.

But this time was an exception.

"Uh, y-yes, yes?" Blue asked nervously. She was sweating bullets, and she _rarely _got nervous.

"Would you care to answer my question, Miss Katsumi?"

"Uh, your, uhm . . . Question?" Blue gulped. I face palmed. _C'mon Blue, you can do better than that!_

"Yes. And you don't expect me to repeat it do you?" The teacher raised an eyebrow with mock sweetness. Teacher psychology 101; act sweet but with no mercy. I knew their style. "Surely you must have been listening."

"Uhm, uh, I-I, uh-"

*Creak*

Everyone turned their heads to watch the door creak open. Because that rarely ever happened, everyone was looking at the door oddly. Well, everyone except me and Blue. Blue sighed a quiet sigh of relief, and I just focused on my sketchbook.

"I'm so sorry to intrude Professor." I heard the principal mutter.

"It's fine Ma'am." Our teacher bowed.

"Children," _Children? Really? What are we, elementary? _I thought to myself. But then I realized that that was rude. I quickly muttered a quiet apology. "These are the new students. Good luck." She said to the teacher and new students and left.

"This appears to be . . . Green Oak and Red Takeshi."

I chanced a look up. I saw Blue first. She had the look in her eyes when she felt the need to pester and drag someone around . . . When she found someone worthy of her pestering skills. When she thought someone looked cute.

And that almost never happens. But when it does, it's bound to lead to bad things.

Like in third grade . . . With the flying desk incident . . .

Don't ask.

Just . . .

Don't.

I looked to see what got her staring. When my eyes reached the front, my eyes met with someone's crimson-red eyes.

_Huh?_

Then I realized I was staring . . . At the new guy . . . Named Red . . . So . . . I was paying attention?! Nope, that's not the surprising point; it's Blue who never listens. No, I must have missed something

.

.

.

Crap, he was staring back at _me_! I looked away, blushing at the realization. I felt really awkward then, and I made it a point to not look up again unless the bell has rung or unless the teacher threatens me with a detention. Blue kicked me under my seat. I winced.

"_What?" _I demanded, mouthing the words.

"_Someone you like?" _She mouthed back, giggling. I looked down, trying to hide my blush and kicked her back- hard.

"OW!" She yelled, catching everyone's attention. Since no one saw me kick her, I looked away innocently as people stared at her like she was insane (Which she actually is sometimes).

"Keep it _down, _Miss Blue." Our teacher frowned as Blue sweat dropped with a hand on her mouth. "NowRed, since Miss Haruko has caught your attention, please sit next to her. Green, take the seat in front of him." The teacher instructed, mentioning my name with utter wickedness, like he suddenly turned into a Blue clone or something.

"Yes sir." They nodded. _Crap, why does the universe hate me?! _I gently put my head on my desk, careful not to look at the seat to me right. Blue is never going to let me live this down! I looked at the clock.

_11:05 a.m._

I slammed my fist on my leg. _KILL ME NOW!_

***Lunchtime***

"So, I'm guessing that Red caught your eye . . ." Blue winked as we walked to the courtyard for lunch. I squinted in the summer sun, looking for two particular people. I nearly tripped.

"Don't joke around like that." I sighed, blushing again and refusing to talk to her unless she changed the subject.

"Oh c'mon, we're best friends! WE TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING!" She yelled at me, shaking me in the middle of the school steps. People stopped to stare as I sweat dropped.

"Yeah, but there's nothing to tell. Red didn't catch my eye-"

"I didn't catch what?"

I flinched. How come he has to be there now of all times? Darn it, Blue!

"Oh, we were just talking about y-OW!" Blue yelled as I kicked the back of her knee.

"Don't." I whispered as she shivered.

"I meant, we were meeting some friends! Ahahaha . . ." Blue rubbed the back of her head in rashness.

"Senior Yellow, Senior Blue! Hi!"

"And . . . There they are." I smiled. "Hi Crys, Sapph!"

"Hey Seniors- oh hey freshman Senior!" Sapphire called out, noticing Red.

"Uhm, guys this is Red. Red, this is Crystal Satomi, third year and Sapphire Birch, second year." Blue introduced.

"Hey." Red grinned. "Ah, Green's waiting for me at the gate. See you guys in class!" He called out, looking at his watch and running off.

"Wow Senior Blue, he's really cute!" Sapphire laughed, elbowing her and winking. "Eh? Eh? Do ya like him?"

"Whoa there Sapphy." Blue laughed. "Red there is Yellow's, isn't that right?" She teased. I flushed bright red.

"At least you met someone nice today! I met a really, really obnoxious playboy this morning . . . He drives me nuts!" Crys fumed, kicking a random can and sending it flying out of school premises, literally.

"Oh?" Blue grinned, sitting down under the shade of the tree we usually ate under. We followed her and started unpacking our lunches. "Do tell." She smilled deviously.

"Okay, it started out like this . . ."

***Earlier, in the Third year's second period***

**~Crystal's POV~**

"Now class, welcome them warmly. Take any seat available." The teacher waved. I stared at my textbook, paying no attention to the people filling in. It's the same thing every year; freshmen come in, introduction and whatnot, then back to class. I didn't have time for socializing, though, so I just focused on my Science Textbook peacefully until . . .

"Hi, I'm Gold. Who're you?" He whispered from beside me. A freshman.

"I'm no one. Ignore me like everyone else and have fun. Don't bother me I'm busy." I replied flatly. I took out my notebook and started writing. He sighed.

"

Geez, you're no fun at all. You're super serious. A super serious gal is sitting beside me. I mean . . . Super serious gal sits beside me." He snickered. My hand froze in place.

"What?"

"You're way too serious for your own good." He repeated, transferring his golden cap on my head.

"Gold, we'll get in trouble!" I said through grit teeth. "Go away and play with your console, or go bother someone else."

"Oh-ho, you know my name!" He grinned. I flushed.

"I didn't say anything. I don't know who you are. Go away," I told him again, taking off his cap and putting it in my lap. "Go . . . Flirt with a fangirl or something!"

"I heard you say my name. I'm not deaf. Entirely." He smirked. Then he eyed my lap. "I see you like my hat. Why not keep it? Why not tell me your name too?" He teased. I looked down and realized that it was still lying limply on my lap.

"Tsk, I just want to study. Talk to me later?" I pleaded as the teacher looked my way and I froze.

"As long as you'll talk to me, fine!" He half-yelled in my ear. "You're cute when you're angry." He teased again.

"Shut up Gold." I grit my teeth harder.

"Ha! You said my na- oof!" He didn't finish because I threw his hat in his face. "You still said my name~. And you promised to talk to me later, Super Serious Gal!" He mused.

"Super serious _what?_" I asked him.

"Since you won't tell me your name, I'll call ya Super Serious Gal." He snickered, like it was the most logical explanation in the world.

"My name is Crystal." I huffed angrily.

"What's that? Crystal was it?" Gold leaned towards my desk in mock curiosity. I shoved him away.

"Yes." I growled.

"Heh, pretty name for a pretty girl." He smiled. I growled and blushed.

"Go flirt with someone else." I told him again.

"But it's fun flirting with you." He pouted theatrically. I blushed a deeper shade of crimson. "And besides; I know you're really fun on the inside. Just lighten up." He grinned.

"I don't have time for fun." I sighed as I took down my notes, finally in peace.

***Present time***

**~Yellow's POV~**

"Wow Crys, that was . . . Something." I blinked, sweat dropping a bit at her story. Gold seemmed really persistent to talk to her, and his means of conversation were really . . . Uhm, unique. But he stilll called talking to Crystal "flirting", so does that mean that he-

**"**He likes you Crystal!" Blue exclaimed, clasping her hands together and verbally finishing my thoughts.

Water was spat.

Crystal hacked, wiping the water from her mouth. Sapphire winced at the sight of her choking, and she handed her a handkerchief to wipe the water she spat. I laughed nervously, and Sapph stared at us oddly.

"_Him_? Like _me_? Th-that's ridiculous!" She laughed nervously.

"What's wrong with this Gold senior liking Crystal? I like a lot of boys and girls, what's wrong with liking someone?" Sapphire asked, still staring at us oddly.

"Uh, you'll understand when-" I was about to tell her that she'll understand when she's older, but Blue had already jumped next to her. Now she was whispering in her ear and explaining everything with a very corrupt and dreamily thought speech on the different meanings of "like". I fell, anime style. "Not again." I face palmed when I got up. Crystal was still busy getting water out of her lungs, and I just waited for trouble to commence.

"Oh, so when you guys say 'like' it actually means 'love' but only when you're talking about a boy and a girl!" Sapphire nodded happily. "Oh, okay!"

"And my work is done." Blue giggled, sitting back down beside me.

"So Gold's in love with Crystal!"

Crystal choked on her lunch.

Again.

Yep, it was going to be a really long day indeed.

***Dismissal***

"Hey Yells, wanna come over?" Blue asked me. I hesitated for a moment, weighing out my time for homework and my time with her.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I smiled, shoving my books into my locker and slamming it shut.

"Oh, bring your DVDs, alright?"

"Why? It's not a friday." I told her. I had some of the school's most widely sought after CDs, and Blue and I often watch it on fridays. But today was a monday, why would she ask me to bring them . . .?

"Because I said so." She replied. I sweat dropped. "Bring at least one."

"Oh, is Pitch Perfect fine?" I asked her. It was one of my most watched movies of all time, despite it having some . . . PG-18 . . . Words . . .

"Perfect." She grinned. "Change into something casual and meet me at the entrance to Viridian Forest."

"Me? Meet you? In Viridian Forest?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. Oh right, homework, Blue. Don't forget about your homework." I reminded her, stalking out of the school gates and walking the opposite direction from her.

"Damn, why do they even give damn homework on the first damn day of damn school?" She yelled back, pumping her fist in the air like she was leading a great revolution for the freedom of the country or something like that. I sweat dropped again (I seem to sweat drop a lot when Blue is involved); that was a lot of usage of one swear word.

"Uh, because school is corrupted, a torture facility, a way for adults to send us away and because the universe hates nice people like us and that's why the word 'homework' crawled out from heck to haunt us for the rest of our lives?" I answered uncertainly. I have used that reason once again before when Blue asked this, mainly because Crys wrote answers to these kinds of questions for me and this is the one that I remembered clearly.

"A very logical explanation, my partner in crime!" Blue nodded, turning back and walking away.

". . . Wait, what? Partner in what?" I called out as I heard her snickers disappear behind the hill.

I changed into a black turtleneck, a yellow t-shirt, jeans and a pair of white rubber shoes immmediately when I got home. I fixed the way my yellow hair was held up, put on my straw hat and grabbed my sling bag. I threw a some stuff inside before I headed out the door to the entry of the forest. I was walking in the forest, listening to the singing birds and cicadas, watching as the five-o-clock sun dipped below the trees, bathing the forest in golden orange rays.

A few other sounds could be heard, like people setting up a tent and the sound of a small, flowing river. But that was only because some people tend to camp out here and because there's a small river snaking around the forest before flowing into Viridian Lake.

When I neared the Viridian Forest entrance I heard two conversing people. I was never one to eavesdrop, but you would act upon impulse to if you heard them mention your name.

"Yellow Haruko, student 202."

"Tell me something, Aika . . . Why is she so special?"

"Well . . . You can probably guess. She _is _a Viridian child."

"Aah, very interesting indeed. I guess it is only fair that we help her."

_Huh, help me? What? How? Who are they?_

A million questions flooded my head. Who were they? Then I heard Blue calling.

"Yellow, where are you?" She called out, running towards the forest. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!_

"Blue Katsumi, isn't she a part of the scholarship program also?"

"Yes, she is. Now isn't that lucky?" I had a short conflict with myself before I decided to use my "special talent". For the sake of Blue and I, I had to. "Who are you?" I growled, zipping up the trees and dropping down behind them. "What do you want?" I asked, my hands glowing a soft yellow.

"Miss Haruko." One, the woman apparently by her voice, laughed sinisterly. "How very convenient. Are you here to demonstrate your talent?" She said, not even bothering to face me. I stood my ground, unmmoving from my battle stance. She laughed darkly some more as Blue kept running, oblivious to the incoming threat. It seemed like she never . . . Even . . . Saw them . . .

"Yellow, what are you doing?" She asked, slowing down a bit to catch her breath. She eventually stopped, failing epically at catching her breath. Sweet Arceus, how many miles did she run?!

*SLAM!*

Then the strangers hit me head on, slamming into my chest and sending me flying. I slipped deep into the forest, trying to breathe normally From the blow they gave me. Blue's cry echoed in my ears briefly before I slammed my back into a tree, silence engulfing every fiber of my current being.

I slumped down onto the ground, my breathing still abnormal from the blow in the chest. The forest throbbed with the healing energy I've always known, but I could never, nor want to, heal myself with it, no matter how bad my condition is. I winced as I got up, supporting myself on the tree. My chest felt like a thousand tons of metal were crushing it, and I couldn't see clearly.

*SNAP*

The sound of snapping twigs made me look up, seeing the woman approach me. She still hadn't removed the scarf covering her face.

"I'm sorry I had to do this." She said in a completely unmerciful way. She bent over, holding a small siringe.

"Aah-aah," I muttered, collapsing. She held the syringe and plunged it into my arm. It stung, but I felt this sudden urge to sleep.

"YELLOW!" Was all I heard. A girl's voice calling out my name. Then an ear-piercing scream as someone fell down beside me. I closed my eyes, slumping down into black peacefulness.

"Sweet dreams, Talents."

***Back in school***

**~Crystal's POV~**

**"**Hey Sapph, do you really think that Gold . . ." I asked. I knew it was pointless since she would misunderstand because Blue corrupted her thinking, but I had to start some sort of conversation on our way home from school.

"Well . . . If Blue were to reply, I think I'd have to say I agree with her, because she would say this: 'He's good for you. You keep trying to push him away. You keep trying to tell him to go away and leave you alone, but he's a persistent one. He talks to you, you reply, you socialize.' Yeah, I'd have to agree with that." Sapphire grinned, showing her wild fangs.

"Eh? What has Blue done to you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well . . ." She started.

"Uh, don't answer that."

We dropped the topic and walked in comfortable silence. Until . . .

"Look, it's the scholars!"

"Satomi and Birch."

. . .

"Damn, did ya hear that?" Sapphire growled, lowering herself on all fours. When she got into her feral position, it means her senses had picked something.

"Watch your language." I mumbled, holding my bag in a weapon-like position. "And yeah, I heard that."

"NOW!"

Two figures juped from the left and the right, surrounding me and Sapph. I wondered what the hell was happening . . . How do they know us?!

"Freakin' move Crys!"

But the warning came too late. Something cold and hard hit my head, knocking me to the ground. The world spun, and I think my head was bleeding. Just a little later Sapph landed behind me, knocked out cold by a blow in the same place and at the same time a tranquilizer on her arm.

"Crys?" I heard a call come from afar. A familiar voice . . .

"I'm sorry we had to do this." The strangers said monotonously.

"G-Gold . . ." I whispered to the far-off figure before blacking out.

"Sleep tight, Scholars."

* * *

**Damn, I suck at prologues. X_X I am so sorry I have been cruel. But . . . I just wanted to create some sort of conflict at the start- *Dodges glares* - I am sooooo damn sorry for torturing the girls, but please trust me, it'll all be FINE in the progressing chapters- if I ever continue this.**

**R&R, for mischaracteristics, typos, and other epic fails because it'll help me a lot, and because I hate typos and I'm sure you do too. X_X" Urgh . . . Sorry if I suck at this. Constructive criticism is really appreciated.**


	2. Fateful Meeting

**Uuhm . . . Finals are coming up and I'm sorry I haven't updated this in years (eeh, feels that way to me). To Tomboy15103, thanks. I'm glad you like it and my apologies for not updating. **

**Just to be clear to all those flamers that think this is so inaccurate (If I ever get flamers), I just want to clear up that this is in an AU, nothing in the manga is considered here. Okay, shutting up.**

**Disclaimer:Nope.**

**Unknown**

**Chapter 1**

**Fateful Meeting**

Yellow's POV

My past . . . I know nothing of it. I don't recall anything, except a vague memory of a boy . . . A boy with crimson red eyes. I don't know how he fits in with my past, but he seems to be someone important . . .

"AMARILLIO!"

I flinched, hearing the sound of my name.

"Yes?" I asked, returning my voice to monotone and my face to emotionless as I realized that it was the teacher who called me. Big whoop, I hate all of them.

"Would you care to give the explanation to the problem we have on the board?" She asked, obviously annoyed that I was in monotone, that I didn't give a damn, that I wasn't paying attention and that I was keeping calm when every other normal student would've been dying on the spot.

I looked at the board. Since it was Psychology 101, it was pretty basic.

_A man lives on the tenth floor of his apartment building. Every morning he takes the elevator down to the first floor. In the aftenoon, if it is raining or when the elevator is full, he takes the elevator to his floor. But on a sunny day or when he is alone, he takes the elevator to the seventh floor and walks up three flights of stairs to his floor. Why?_

I stared at it. "Well?" Our teacher smirked. I sighed.

"The man is short."

"Pardon?" She blinked. The entire class stared at me like I was insane.

"The man is short. On a rainy day, he can use his umbrella to press the high buttons. When the elevator is packed, other people can press it for him. If he's alone or if it's sunny, he can't reach the higher buttons. He's short." I replied nonchallantly.

"A-actually . . . Th-that is correct." Our adviser stuttered, seething with anger and shock at the same time.

"May I sit down now?" I asked, not politely but not mockingly either.

"Y-yes." She grumbled, and I sat back down in self-satisfaction.

"H-Hey, y-you could've been in deep trouble." Someone beside me whispered nervously. I snickered a bit, but not enough for the teacher to notice.

"Yeah right. I'm smart, what the hell could she do to me? Just kidding. But . . . You know I really hate this place, and I don't care if they expell me or any of that. I actually would be happy if they did that." I rolled my eyes as the teacher called on another poor student to terrorize. She sighed.

"One of these days you're going to have to shape up, y'know that Yellow?"

"Nah, I like myself just the way I am, Blue."

_Second Period, Arts_

I smudged the oil pastel dab on my sketchbook, making the red color spread out evenly on the drawing from dark to light. Then I took out my pencil and shaded the darkest part of red a bit, so that it was like the light was hitting it in a way that made real shadows.

"Good job as always, Amarillo." Our teacher smiled. I smirked. I didn't technically hate this teacher or this class since . . . Well, they're fun.

"Call me Yellow please." I nodded politely.

"Okay. Yellow, you are an absolutely splendid artist!" He beamed.

"It ain't nothing sir."

*Knock,knock*

"Now who would that be?" Our adviser muttered as he walked over to the door. But before he could open it, it slammed open, as if the knock had been a warning and not a call. But before he got hit he backed away enough. As for the door, we all looked to see the principal. Everyone but me turned stark white at the sight, immediately greeting her.

"Settle down, there's no need for that." She snapped, and everyone went silent. I rolled my eyes. _Geez. Nervous wrecks. _Then she smiled. I narrowed my eyes, searching for the possibly sinister reason why in her eyes. Oh, yeah, I could do that . . . Read people's thoughts and emotions through their eyes. But I found nothing. _Darn it, she's good. _I snarled.

"Today I will be bringing a new student into your class."

This statement was met by various gasps and "Eh"s. I narrowed my eyes even further. Then she looked directly at me and smiled . . . Sinisterly. "I'm sure some of you know him." Then she gestured to the door, like she's trying to pull someone in. Eventually (and after a lot of coaxing from the teachers) he came in. I looked- or stared, rather, because He kind of . . . Snapped something in my mind.

Green's POV

I glared at the teachers. I was kidnapped and illegaly sent here and I'm supposed to Be happy? No, not since . . . Then.

_"A girl of fifteen named Blue has been kidnapped and is still missing . . ."_

I shook my head, trying to get that horrid memory out of my thoughts. If we met again somehow . . . But I doubt that that'll happen.

"This is Green Oak."

I rolled my eyes, not appreciating the introduction. _I hate you all. _I thought.

"Now, please introduce yourselves." Our adviser nodded, starting off a chain reaction.

"Hiya, my name's India!"

". . . Tesla."

"Atomica here!"

"Aquamarine or Aqua Viridian."

"Sunset Crimson or Sun for short."

"Topaz."

I listened to their names and memorized most of their faces, but I actually only paid attention to the first six. I got bored with the other twenty people.

"Amarillo del Bosque Verde. Or . . . Yellow."

My eyes widened and my head shot up, searching for the owner of that very familiar voice. Then I saw her. Her yellow hair was flowing down to her waist, really unorthodox for her. Her eyes looked empty, and her face was scarily blank. I know her . . .

_"Red! What happened?"_

_"They . . . They took her."_

_"Who?!"_

_"Yellow."_

I remembered that she was Blue's best friend, just before they disappeared . . . But, why was she acting so . . . Weird? Kinda like me . . . But . . .

"I-I'm Blue."

Then, my heart sorta went on overdrive, and I think my subconscious started yelling at me. But I kept my cool and looked over to her. This time, I flinched in shock. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, she looked really nervous and . . . Well, she was acting like Yellow. I stared at her, and she stared back.

"Blue . . ." I muttered, scanning her eyes for that look of pure mischief and joy she had the day we met.

But there was none. Instead, misery and fear registered themselves in her eyes. The day she was kidnapped . . . The day we first met . . .

"Ahem."

I jerked back into reality, realizing that the teacher was looking at me mischievously. "You know her?" He asked, with a smirk.

"I . . ."

"Well?"

I looked at her again, this time she flashed a smirk. I eyed her, like she was sorta coming back to her senses. Yellow was also staring, showing a polite smile in a split second before she returned her blank look.

"I . . . No. I don't." I replied, seeing Blue return to her new "shy" attitude.

". . . Riiight, right." He rolled his eyes with a knowing look. "Just pick a seat and try to get comfortable."

I roamed the empty hallways, wondering what Red would do if he was there too. Well, he would've been freaking out over Yellow . . . Like I was about Blue. That, or he'd be pestering me. He was really annoying sometimes, but he was still my best friend. And rival. He disappeared about a few days before I did, and I'd be happy if I knew where-

"Green!"

"Hm?"

I stopped, swerving around to see who had called me . . .

Red's POV

"Hey Green!" I smiled, waving him over.

". . . Where the hell did you come from?" He snapped, but smirked when he finally realized that it was me who called him.

"Well, I was just on my way to Algebra from Chem. You?"

"Actually, that's where I'm headed, but I came from Art."

"So, have you been here long man? What happened when I was gone?" I asked him.

"Nothing much . . . Except this school kidnapped me. Oh, and Daisy and Grandpa are still worried about you. Probably about me now, too. And Crystal . . . Is still missing." He replied. My face went pale.

Okay, explanation time. Crystal . . . Is our sister. Well, technically speaking, Green took us in when we were about . . . Eh, since I was ten and Crys was seven. See, I'm an orphan. Understandable. But Crystal . . . Well, her parents are rarely, if not never, home. So Green's family took us both in. She went to our old school way before we did, and she disappeared around the same time as . . . Them.

_"Yellow . . . She's . . . She was taken . . ."_

I flinched. "Uh, nevermind. Just . . . C'mon, before we're late."

"Oh, Red, I forgot to . . . Mention . . ." His expression darkened as we walked further down the hall.

"Hm? Yeah?" I asked, curious. What could have set off his depression at this time . . .

"It's about . . . Yellow . . ."

I nearly tripped. Why would he mention her now? He never mentioned Blue or Yellow in the two years since they were gone . . . Why now? Unless . . .

". . . Nevermind. It's obviously not a good idea." He shook his head and looked away. I grit my teeth, resisting the urge to attack him, even thoug he was my best friend and my almost-brother.

"Tell me. Now. I know that if Yellow is involved, Blue is too. Now you also know that Crys was best friends with them too. If they're here, then Crys is too." I glared at him. He flinched, not a very Green-like thing to do.

"Hey now, you're getting sharp." He said monotonously.

"After two years of pain and angst, who wouldn't be?" I growled, stopping and leaning on a locker. I didn't care if we were late anymore.

"Okay, see-"

"AMARILLO!"

"WHAT?!"

I winced at the volume of that voice. Ouch, who the hell would even try yelling at this time? I've only been here a few days but this school deals with juveniles and troublemakers in a very . . . Inhumane way. Green glanced behind me, and I looked to see what was so weird and loud.

"Red!" The girl, one of them, called out. Obviously it was Atomica, the 4th year representative for the Pupil Government and the only one brave enough to go yelling in the hallways.

"What up rep?" I asked as she approached us, out of breath.

"A-Amarillo . . . Can . . . Can you . . . Look for . . . For her . . . For me?" She said between gasps of breath.

"Uuuh, will I be excused from class?"

"I . . . I'll take . . . Care of . . . That . . . Just . . . Find her . . ." She said.

"Okay, what does this Amarillo look like?" I asked. Before she could answer, though, Green cut in.

"Easy. Amarillo is Yellow."

Blue's POV

_Five minutes ago . . ._

"Hey Yellow, where-"

"Hey Atomica, I just blew up the Chem Lab and blamed you for everything!" She yelled. The whole room looked at her, some looking with a smirk, some with a smile of respect, others with disgust, others with annoyance and still some with fear.

"Yeah right." Our class rep snorted.

_"Would miss Atomica please go to the Principal's office right away."_

The P.A. System sounded off, catching everyone but Yellow by surprise.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Sure, don't believe me." She said nonchalantly and almost mockingly.

"Yellow . . ." I whimpered, covering my face with my textbooks.

"Relax, Blue. I don't really care what anyone does." She snorted.

"You are in deep trouble . . ." I whispered, seeing Atomica practically explode with anger.

"AMARILLO!"

Yellow's POV

_Present_

I stopped by the Nurse's office, catching my breath. I had lost Atomica somewhere near the Algebra room, but . . . I thougt I saw her talking to someone in the hallways . . . But it must have been my imagination or something because no one was rushing after me. I started walking nonchalantly back to the Music room when . . .

"Damn, where didja go?!"

I smirked, but broke into a run. Atomica was a bit fast, but I was faster. But it wouldn't hurt to be safe . . .

I turned down hallway after hallway, passing the art studio, the library, the cafeteria and the main hallway. I was about to stop when someone collided with me . . . And knocked me back.

I landed a few centimeters back, my elbows banging hard on the concrete floors. I rubbed my head, a bit dizzy from the collision. Then I turned my gaze into a deadly glare and looked up to give this dude a piece of my mind.

"Hey! Can't you watch where-"

"-You're going?!"

Then we both stopped, taking the time to study each other carefully. He was in sync with me when he said that . . . How the hell was he in sync with-

Then I got lost in his gaze. His eyes . . . They were red, as red as the boy from my vaguest dreams and memories.

_"I didn't catch what?"_

He . . . Him. I couldn't place my finger on it . . . But . . . He was familiar . . .

"Red?" My mouth said involuntarily. "Ah!" I exclaimed, slapping a hand over my mouth and feeling my face heat up. Why was I acting this way?! This was not like me at all! But . . . Wait . . . My subconscious . . . Was telling me that I was shy . . . And polite . . . Wait, that's Blue! But . . . Argh, so much confusion!

"Yellow, you're alright! I thought . . . When I . . . That you . . ." He said, hugging me close and seeming to not know what to say. Strangely enough, I hugged him back and started crying.

"I-I . . . Tell me, who-who am I really? I . . . I remember you vaguely, but only you and nothing else . . . Why?"

Soon, my uncontrolled cries progressed into sobs. This boy aroused so many feelings in me . . .

"Hey now, you don't have to cry. Tears . . . Don't look good on your face." He smiled. I hugged him tighter, getting more confused. Who was this boy? Who am I?

Blue's POV

"The square root of . . . . Is equal to the . . ."

That was all I heard as I suddenly felt the urge to . . . Not pay attention. I shook my head and tried to focus, but my stupid brain just wouldn't let me. So I was reduced to thinking on my own. I thought about him . . . That boy with forest-green eyes . . . Green Oak . . . He seemed so . . . So familiar . . .

It was really weird . . . He seemed to pull so many memories and emotions that I don't even remember . . . Or understand. I mean, we just met, why does my heart keep on telling me that this boy . . .

"Blue?"

"A-ah?" I asked, looking up. My algebra teacher was looking at me in a really worried manner.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Why-why wouldn't I be?" I asked, looking at her oddly.

"Well . . . You were turning very pale, and you looked like something was scaring the living daylights out of you." She said.

"U-uhm, I-I'm fine ma'am." I replied hastily, feeling my face heat up slightly from embarrassmenrt. _I feel so stupid!_

_12:00, Noon_

I walked fast towards the cafeteria, hoping that I wouldn't bump into anyone but Yellow. Y'see, bullies here in the Academy* target people like me. Poor, defensless pe-

_*Thud!*_

I blinked, trying to analyze where that thud came From.

"Hey, watch it!"

"H-huh?" I responded meekly.

"You should watch where you're going! Don't you know who I am?!" She demanded fiercely. She was kind of . . . Snobby. "I am Lillianna Amourè, the kid of the richest family in the entire school and country!" She yelled, brushing off her . . . Uhm, pink outfit. Very pink. So pink I could've puked out everything I had for breakfast because it was extremely-

Wait, what the hell?! Wait, why am I suddenly taking an interest In what other people are wearing? Why am I suddenly judging people? This is not . . . What I do. Or is it? Confusion was already infiltrating every fiber of my being.

"Hey, earth to nerd girl. Hello, I am insulting you. Aren't you insulted?" She said in dismay and annoyance.

"No. Why would I be insulted by some low-life bitch who attacks innocent people just because their social status is higher than other people?" I said, snapping back to reality. When that came out of my mouth, I felt really ashamed. How could I say such a rude thing? Even if she is mean, she doesn't deserve it!

"Oh yeah? Say that to my face bitch!" She yelled, aiming for me. I was about to get hit when someone suddenly swooped in front of me . . .

"Knock it off! Why do you get off picking on innocent souls?"

I looked uup hesitantly, releasing my deadly clutch on my head. I glanced at the person who saved me . . .

"G-Green!" I exclaimed involuntarily. He looked at me briefely before turning back to Lillianna.

"Pesky girl, fight back once in a while. This is not the you I know." He mumbled. I strained to, but still heard it. "Lillianna, was it?"

"Yes. And who the hell are you?" She asked. Then looked at him again, then smiled. "Hey, you're pretty cute." She said seductively. I clenched my fists. How dare she flirt with-

Wait, there I go again. What is going on with me today? "Look. I'm not interested in what you think and how you feel, but I'm interested in why you're bullying Blue." He shot her a deadly glare. At first she paled, then she snarled.

"How dare . . . Who are you anyway?" She growled, no longer trying to seduce Green. I breathed an unknowing sigh of relief.

"Green Oak. Proffessor Oak's grandson." He glared back, equally pissed off. Then Lillianna's face turned whiter that I didn't even think it was possible. It was like Green had said that he was going to kill her right on the spot.

"I-I'm so sorry." She told Green, bowing slightly but glaring at me with grit teeth. "I won't bother you again."

"It's not me I want you to stop bothering." Green snapped, making her flinch. I flinched too, since I never expected him to . . . Well, snap. "It's Blue I want you to stop bothering."

Then she looks at him with a sad puppy-dog eyes, which he just basically ignores. Then she turns to me and gives me a murderous glare.

"I don't know who the hell she is to you but fine. I'll leave her alone." She said innocently. It made me cringe. Ugh. Such a fake.

"If I ever catch you attacking her again I'm going to have you expelled." Green narrowed his eyes before walking past Lillianna. "C'mon Blue, don't get left in the same room as her." He added, referring to Lillianna as something like a virus. I gave a weak nod, a small whimper and followed him to the caffeteria for our lunch.

?'s POV

Perfect. Our plan was falling into place perfectly. If this keeps up, we'll succeed in no time. The first two subjects have already had massive results. Now we'll just wait for the other two to react . . .

**Okay . . . Next chapter will be focused on Mangaquest and Frantic. Wow, this is really short . . . Eeeh, nevermind at least I posted a chapter for once. -.-" **

**Uhm, if you guys are thinking "Hey, Blue and Yellow are acting all OOC!" well, don't freak out on me because I purposely did that. It's part of the plot(Obviously). Also, Crys and Sapph switched personalities too. Why the Academy didn't switch the boys' personalities? Well, I can't spoil the plot now can I?**

**And the Academy . . . Currently has no name. I have . . . No creativity, absolutely no creativity to come up with one. Sorry, blame school. But . . . You can tell me what you think is a good name. I've never done this, but . . . Yeah, I want your opinion.**

**Okay, read, review and . . . Yeah, typos. I'll probably post another chapppie in . . . Well, after finals, wich is next week. So . . . Yeah, the week after that will do . . . Hopefully . . .**

**Oh, P.s. Can you guys guess what Yellow was drawing? I know y'all aren't dense or stupid, but . . . Eh, just wanted to ask. ^p^**

**Again, sorry for those readers out there who waited . . . The internet was acting bitchy and school was just . . . Sh**. I'm sorry, but school is just . . . Murdering me.**

**Until the next time**

**~TBC~**


	3. Under One Roof

**Happy summer!**

**Atomica: You know no one reads this.**

**What do you care? It's fun writing. Now, do the disclaimer please.**

**Atomica:*Sigh* As previously mentioned, Shea doesn't own PokèSpe or anything copyright protected.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Unknown**

**Chapter 2**

**Under one roof**

* * *

**-Crystal's POV-**

I ran down the hallway, fearing the time. I was almost late, and I had to reach class or my gym teacher was going to kill me.

"Stupid school, settin' the time too early to be achieved by human limitations." I grumbled, bursting through the gym doors and finding that class hadn't started yet. "Safe." I muttered, dropping myself down on the lowest part of the bleachers.

"Crystal-sama, you should have better manners. I know that you're my senior, but this just has to stop." A stern voice said behind me. I smirked a bit and chuckled.

"Oh Sapphire, you're too uptight. You should learn to lighten up sometime." I replied. She sighed.

"You're my senior and yet . . ."

"Okay, the joined gym sesion of the second and third years will now commence." A growling voice said, making everybody flinch but me. I loved gym, it's just that the teachers were strict. And I hated restrictions."But before that, two new students will be entering the third and second year today."

Various "Eh"s and "Why so late in the school year"s that could be heard from the sea of some fifty to a hundred students. Understandable. It was like . . . What, October? And school started in . . . Eeh, June. Also, we didn't really get new students that often . . . Almost never.

"Gold, Ruby, get in here." He smirked.

I yawned. Boring. Big deal. New students were coming, so what? I didn't really get what was so . . . Interesting.

"Crystal?" _Eh? What the heck . . . Sapphire? _I looked over to said girl, but found that she was paying close attention to the newcomers. It couldn't have been her . . . So who . . .

"Gold, do you know her?" Our teacher asked one of the new kids. I looked to the front and took a good look at the boys. One had ruby-red eyes, dressed all . . . Neat . . . And had his hair hidden underneath a white hat. The other kid . . . Had golden eyes, his unruly black hair sticking out a bit from his golden cap and a very disheveled uniform . . . This dude was familiar. Really, really familiar.

_"Aaw, but it's fun flirting with you."_

Eh? Where the hell did that come from? And why did I remember being flirted by this dude?! Him of all people!

I looked over to Sapphire in hopes of seeing and finding something even remotely close to normal. But what I saw was even _more _weird. She was clutching her fists in aggravation, a vein popping in her head. Her eyes looked like the angry slits of a snake, and her entire body was nearly shaking and radiating with pure hate. _Sapphire . . . Is that . . . You?! _I stared at her oddly, not being able to comprehend this change. Hell, she was even _growling_, and baring _fangs _I never even knew she had! "What the hell . . ." I mumbled.

"Alright nuggets," _Nuggets? _"We'll start with dodgeball."

I put all my troubles aside for the moment, grinning to myself maniacally. This is why I loved gym. I can show everyone whos boss. I can deal with my social problems later.

~Lunch~

"What. The. Hell Sapphire. What the hell." I sputtered, staring at Sapphire with an even more freaked-out face than this morning. She glanced over at me, scowling slightly.

"Language, senpai. And what's wrong?" She asked in confusion. I blinked.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! Dude, you never told me you were _that _strong! Man, you _owned _them!" I exclaimed, losing my cool and smiling like crazy.

"I'm not that stro-"

"NOT THAT STRONG?!" I muttered in disbelief. "Let us look back on it, shall we?"

**~Flashback~**

_"Sapphire, are you alright?" I whispered as the guys took to the left of the court and the girls took to the right. Bright red balls were being wheeled in by our coach, littering them evenly and equally in front of each team. She nodded her head gruffly._

_"Yes sempai, why wouldn't I be?" She replied. I blinked in surprise. Why . . . Did she have such a strange accent?_

_"BEGIN!" Our coach bellowed._

_I didn't have time to ponder as my animallistic side took charge. As fast as lightning I kicked dozens of balls at a time, knocking out dozens of guys on the opposing team. I smirked. No one was as powerful as-_

_"YAAAAAH!"_

_I whipped my head around so fast I nearly had a whiplash. I saw Sapphire, moving at the same speed as me. I think even faster. Also, she was throwing twice as more dodge balls as me. At first I was surprised epic-ly. But then I regained composure and smiled sadistically. I glanced to the boys' side. With Sapphire's spur-of-the-moment monster-strength combined with my lightning-fast kicks, we were invincible._

_I was right. In a matter of seconds, the boys' team was wiped out, our team was still standing with a quarter of us left, and Sapph looked like she had calmed down._

"_Looks like the girls win." Our coach smirked. We cheered high-fiving each other as the boys sorely got back up. I saw that the new kid, Ruby was muttering and complaining and looking very distraught over his now wrinkled uniform._

_"Priss."_

_I blinked, staring at Sapphire. She looked like such a wild girl. Tsk. She should mind her manners more and-_

_Eh? What the . . . Why the hell should I care about manners?! This is Sapph's job!_

_I didn't have enough time to think as the bell rang._

**~End of Flashback~**

"And there you have it, Miss Birch. You are one strong little wild girl." I smirked. She shook her head in embarassment.

"Well then at least give the nagging a rest, sempai. It's bad manners to pry." She sighed in defeat as I whooped.

Ruby's POV

I took another look at the two girls as they left, with Crystal whooping in triumph and Sapphire slumping in defeat. I chuckled. It would certainly be better if Sapphire and Crystal just stayed like this, with switched personalities. Sapphire's wild and reckless behaviour acted out by Crystal would certainly be ideal for Gold. Then again, if that happened then world doom would be imminent . . . Scratch that, they better turn normal soon.

"Heh, Sapphire totally owned you bro." Gold snickered, punching me in the shoulder. I winced and brushed it off.

"Speak for yourself, mister my-crush-slammed-a-dozen-dodgeballs-in-my-face." I rolled my eyes. "Like Crystal didn't pelt you . . ."

"Hey, hey, hey, we can work this out, right Ruby? You won't tell will you?" Gold begged. I smirked.

"Maybe." Then I turned serious. "Why do you think the girls are acting this way? It's so . . . Unlike them."

"Yeah. Crys was all wild like Sapphire and Sapphire herself was acting prim and uptight like Crys." Gold nodded. "At least, before she saw you and went mental that is."

"Yeah, and it was like they never even knew us."

"What the hell has the school done to them?" Gold exclaimed. Then his eyes wandered behind me, and he froze.

"What?" I asked.

No response.

"Gold, what is it?" I asked again.

"Hi Red!" He yelled, causing about half of the kids in the hallway to stare at him. Including me.

"Wait . . . Red? Crystal's adoptive brother? Sapphire's role model?" I blinked. He nodded.

"Yeah. See? There he is with Green, Crys and Red's other adoptive bro." He pointed over to two guys heading over to us.

"Gold?" Red asked, tilting his head slightly to the sight. Then he turned to me. "Ruby?"

"Uhm . . . Hi?" I nodded hesitantly. Gold grinned.

"Hey sempai!" He did a two-fingered salute.

"What're you doing here?" Green asked, his voice in neutral as always. Gold and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Kidnapped, I guess." I answered for the both of us. "Say, I don't suppose . . ."

"Yep, that's why were here too, unfortunately." Red agreed sheepishly.

"Okay, that explains a lot." I nodded.

"Oh yeah, hey Sempai, we saw your sister this morning." Gold grinned, taking out his billiard cue and twirling it vigorously. Green actually looked surprised, and so did Red.

"Our sister? Crystal?" Red asked. We both nodded.

"Yeah, she was in our gym and ah- hey, wait. You mean to tell me that after all those weeks you were missing you never saw her? Not once?" Gold asked, his eyes' going wide. Then he smirked.

"No." Red looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, that aside . . . Where do you guys live?"

"Well, we usually we sleep in the mansions of the prestigious school owners but they're supposedly going to assign dorms this year." Red explained, happy to get past the topic.

"It's the first time they're going to do this?" I asked.

"Yes. Quite strange actually." Green nodded.

"Oh, hey, lunch is nearly over. See you guys after school." Red grinned, walking off just as the bell sounded. Green mumbled a goodbye and stalked after Red.

"Well, see you later Ruby." Gold shrugged, taking out his board and skating off to his class. Sometimes I simply forget that he was my sempai.

"Yeah, bye." I bid no one and walked off.

~Gold's POV~

Once again, I was late for my latest class. And on my first day too. What a good reputation this is turning out to be. I checked my schedule again and headed south, looking for the chem lab. Man my schedule sucks. When I finally found it, I heard a faint set of footsteps heading my way and a very distinct "Shoot, I'M LATE!" Before someone collided into me.

"Damn . . ." I muttered, holding my head. "Hey are you alright?" I asked, looking up to the person in front of me.

"Yeah, but why don't you watch where you're going?" She growled as I helped her up. Well, needless to say I nearly dropped her.

"_Me _watch where _I'm _going? Excuse me but you're the one who ran into me!" I yelled at her, completely forgetting about class. She avoided my gaze.

"Well I- nevermind. Sorry." She half-yelled in embarrasment. I smirked. _Game over, I won. _I whooped to myself.

"It's fine, little miss. What's your name?" I asked smoothly. This girl was flirt-worthy of the almighty Gold.

"You already know me, Gold. You prick." She laughed. I blinked, my mouth agape. It was then that I realized that I really did know her. Those crystal-blue eyes and navy blue hair was a dead giveaway.

"Oh, hey ther Crys. You have Chem too?" I asked, turning casual.

"Oh yeah. Man I got so lost in victory dancing that I completely forgot about class." She stuck her tongue out. I chuckled.

"So you do victory dances now?" I asked mockingly.

"Oh I do them all the time."

I was about to ask her something else when, "WOULD THE TWO PEOPLE OUTSIDE CARE TO STEP INTO CLASS?" The teacher from inside yelled. Whoops. Right, class.

"Dammit, I forgot!" Crystal face-palmed, opening the door. She just swore . . . Totally un-Crystal at the most. "Hey, you coming?" She asked.

"O-oh, yeah, right." I nodded and followed her in. As we sat down at the back, I couldn't get the new Crystal out of my head. Sure she was more awesome in this way, but it just felt wrong.

**~Sapphire's POV~**

After school . . .

"Hey, what do you suppose the principal is calling an assembly for?" Crystal asked as we made our way back to the gym.

"I don't know sempai. Maybe it's about the new dorms everyone has been talking about." I shrugged, repositioning my bag on my shoulder.

As we approached the gym, we were greeted with the sight of a hundred other students in the gym.

"Were do you want to sit sempai?"

"Let's go to the upper bleachers." She told me, pointing to the second level of bleachers. I nodded and followed her up the stairs and we sat down near the stage so we directly overlooked it. It's a good thing only a select few people chose to sit in the upper bleachers, so it wasn't as crowded as the lower ones.

A few other people plus the new students, Gold and Ruby, joined us after that, but we didn't really pay much attention to this as the assembly started.

"Good afternoon students. You have been gathered here today because the school has decided to give you all your very own dormitories." Our principal, Miss Lorelei announced in a neutral tone.

A few students cheered, some groaned and the rest remained silent like me.

"The teachers will be handing you your housing arrangements. Six to eight students will be occupying a single house and it will be situated east, opposite the town. Thank you and good evening." She finished, walking off tha stage and leaving everyone to themselves as the mentors distributed the arrangements in envelopes the color of our eyes with engraved names.

"Sapphire Birch," My combat mentor, Winona, smiled as she handed me a dark blue envelope with my name. I smiled back.

"Thank you Ma'am." I smiled as she walked away. I opened my envelope and read the house name, number and description.

_**House name: Alpha**_

_**House number: One**_

_**Alpha is the first house on the block. It's colors are pale yellow and light brown. It is three stories high **__**excluding the lobby. You will find your room engraved with your name there.**_

"Hey," Crys tapped my shoulder, catching my attention.

"Oh, yeah. What?" I muttered, blinking slightly faster than usual.

"Alpha?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go!" She giggled, and we were on our way.

~Blue's POV~

"Hey Yels, house?" I asked as we left the campus and headed east. My attitude was unusually carefree and bubbly today, and Yellow was looking . . . Oddly shy. Well, it suited her. Made her look cuter.

"A-Alpha. You?" She asked. My smile widened.

"Alpha! Yaay!" I cheered, hugging her. She laughed.

"Calm down, Blue. You're going to kill me." She whispered.

"Oh, okay~" I skipped ahead and looked for the pale yellow and light brown building from the letter. "Hey, I wonder who's gonna be our housemates."

"Yeah, I am too, actually." She agreed with a cute little smile.

We kept silent the rest of the way as we approached the east side of school, seeing the looming dorms beyond. I spotted the dorm right away and took Yellow's wrist. "C'mon Yel, we're almost there!"

As I took out my house key and opened the door, Yellow tapped my shoulder.

"I found two of our housemates." She smiled at me happily. I turned back and sure enough, two younger girls were heading our way.

"Hey Blue-chan! Hi Yellow-sama!" One of the girls, the one with dark brown hair waved politely at me.

"Yo there seniors!" The other girl with navy blue hair grinned. Wait, I knew these kids . . .

"Crystal, and Sapphire, isn't it?" I asked as they neared. They nodded.

"Yup! So, still only four of us huh?" Sapphire sighed. "I wonder how many more housemates we have." She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet them!" Crys grinned. I smiled; this was the beginning of an awesome alliance. So I went back to the door, opened it and . . .

Gawked. Seriously, my jaw nearly touched the floor. It was like I entered a magazine for the filthy rich. Three chandeliers hung from different parts of the huge lobby. To the left and right were huge windows, overlooking the outside. In the middle of the room were two long couches and two single armchairs and a coffee table in the middle and a tv sitting in front of the couches and coffee table. A doorway leading to the backyard sat at the back, and beside that was a grand staircase leading up sat at the very back, a red carpet covering the lush steps.

"Man, how rich are these people?" I heard Sapphire mutter behind me. I forced myself to move and ascended up the stairs.

When I reached the second floor, a dining room and a kitchen met my sight. A long dining table made of wood sat with eight chairs around it sat in the middle.

"Guess we have four more housemates coming." Crystal concluded.

Behind that was a grand kitchen with a full pantry. I whistled. "Oh, hey, let's go see if the rooms are upstairs." I told them. They nodded and followed me up the staircase again. This time, a few couches sat in the middle of the room again, just like the llobby. Cream wall-to-wall carpeting covered the floor making it soft, and four doors lay in four angles. I squinted, trying to read the names by the light of the chandelier.

"Crystal and Sapphire, your rooms are on this floor. Sapph, yours is on the far left corner. Crys, yours is here." I gestured to my right. They nodded.

"Thank you sempai!" Sapphire smiled before heading into her room.

"Thanks seniors!" Crys bowed as she entered her room.

"C'mon Yel, our rooms are upstairs. Our names aren't here." I winked and pulled her up the stairs.

On the last floor the room was the same, carpet, doors, couches and all, but this time our names were present. "Oh, I'm over on the far right corner." I told Yellow.

"I've got the room beside me." She mumbled, gesturing to the room directly to her left. I nodded.

"Well, while we're waiting for the others let's check out our rooms."

**~Yellow's POV~**

My room was as wide as the lobby. Seriously, I couldn't believe my eyes. Directly in front of me was a window/doorway that led out to a balcony overlooking the backyard. A wide four-poster bed sat on my right, a golden net/curtain draping over the light yellow sheets and dark red pillows. A door to what I assumed was the bathroom lay beside that. On the left corner was a study table with a bright yellow netbook, some textbooks, a pencil holder and a few other things. Across that was a dresser with makeup that I winced at. Gross, I always hated makeup. Across the bed was a walk-in closet, which I decided to explore later. A cream, furry carpet lay in the middle, silhouetted by the chandelier. The walls were light yellow, the color of my hair, while the table, the dresser, the doors and the curtains were dark, velvet red. They looked nice. I was about to go out into the balcony when a few knocks sounded at my door.

"Yo." Blue called from the other side. I walked back and opened the door.

"Yes?" I inquired, leaning on the doorframe.

"Crys is down in the kitchen, making dinner and Sapphire's at the door letting in our housemates. I'm going down to the lobby. You?"

"I'll help Crys with dinner." I smiled, closing my door and following her down. After two flights of stairs I stopped a the kitchen and put on an apron over my still unchanged uniform. Well, it seems everyone was still in their uniform. "Come back up okay Blue? Dinner's almost done." Crys called out. Blue waved, but didn't turn back as she descended down the stairs. I headed over to Crys.

"Can I help?" I smiled. I was about a year older than Crys, but she was an inch taller than me. She giggled.

"Sure!"

As I set up the last of the plates, chopsticks and silverware and as Crys brought in the last of the food, we shed our aprons and smiled at our work.

"Nice. Thanks for the help senior." Crys beamed. I smiled.

"The pleasure was mine." I nodded. "Hey, let's go call the others and-"

"YOU AGAIN!"

"Hey Green!"

Two yells and a crash rang from the lobby, one sounding like Sapph, the other like Blue and the other like a broken vase. Crystal and I glanced at each other worriedly before running down the stairs at a break-neck pace.

When we reached the lobby we found Blue watching in an ammused manner on one of the couches, Sapphire being restricted by two boys as she growled and clawed at a certain boy, and a third guy glaring at everything from the doorway. I recognized the boy at the door to be Green, the new kid in class. And one of the other dudes restraining Sapphire to be . . .

"A-ah, R-Red! Why-why're you here?" I stammered, turning scarlet. He looked up and stared at me.

"Y-Yellow? Blue? Crystal?" He muttered in response. "You're our new housemates?"

Okay . . . This was really weird.

And it's going to be one heck of a schoolyear.

* * *

**Yaay, finished chappie! ^^ I feel as though my writing this has lightened my mood. Thanks for reading**

**Review please, and I'll give you cookies!**

**Bye.**

**~Shea Yuu~**


	4. What happens After school

**Atomica: This story is a fossil.**

**Me: Shut up. You're making me sad. D; But it's fun writing. :D Shoutout ****to ya btw, NoProb101 and loyal reader/reviewer Tomboy15103! Thanks for your reviews! Now do the fluffin' disclaimer you **_**very friendly **_**oc of mine.**

**Atomica: Hmmm, I love you too miss sarcastic. :D Shea doesn't own pokemon special or anything copyright protected.**

**Me: Oh, and just to make things, uh, clearer, the time frame when they were first given their dorm listings was a few weeks or maybe days after they first met in the academy, so it's about a week before November? Anyway, hope that made sense? XD Okay, see yalls at the end.**

* * *

**Unknown**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**What happens after school . . .**

* * *

**~A few minutes ago~**

**Red's POV**

"Gold? Ruby?" I raised an eyebrow as I knocked on the door.

"Coincidence that we have the same dorms?" Gold asked.

"Yeah it is." Ruby rolled his eyes. "I wonder who else lives here . . ." He added, looking up at the darkening sky.

Just then, the door opened and . . .

Hell broke loose.

"YOU AGAIN!" The brunette bared her fangs and lunged at Ruby.

"Woah!" I exclaimed, taking hold of her arm.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Gold cried out too, grabing her other arm. We dragged her inside and kept her from attacking Ruby.

"Hey Green!" A familiar voice called out from the couches. I was about to look at who said that when the wild girl kicked out, hit a vase and sent it flying towards Ruby.

"Dude, duck!" I yelled at Ruby. Thankfully, he ducked just in time as the vase crashed into a nearby wall, narrowly missing him.

"What's the matter with her?!" Gold grunted. I shook my head.

"You're asking me?!" I answered.

Just then, two people came bounding down the stairs, making the rampaging girl calm down a bit.

Note, a bit.

"A-ah, R-Red! Why-why're you here?"

~Present~

"And that's what happened." I finished, recounting the entire scene to Yellow and Crystal, who were upstairs the whole time and wanted an explanation.

"Aaah." Crystal nodded.

"O-oh." Yellow said.

"Man, Ruby, what the heck did you do to Sapphire? She's usually so nice and polite!" Blue snickered, stroking said girl's hair. She had fallen asleep on Blue's lap after struggling for so long.

"She's NOT nice and she's NOT polite either." Ruby grumbled.

"Around you maybe." Gold snickered.

"Burn!" Blue whooped. "High-five!" She held out her hand to Gold, which he gladly smacked. And the both of them continued cheering for themselves for a little bit more before settling down and acting as if none of that had happened. I sweatdropped; both of them could be partners in crime . . .

"Oh, yeah, dinner's ready." Crystal remembered, getting up and going upstairs.

"That's right. I'm starving." Yellow said shyly, smiling as she followed.

"Yaaay, I get to taste Crissy's cooking!" Gold smirked.

"Well, I am famished." Ruby agreed.

"Sapph-"

"Food." Sapphire said while bolting upright, wide awake before Blue could even wake her up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and trudged upstairs.

"She's right. Food!" Blue giggled, following her. Soon only Green and I were left.

"You coming?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Why not?" He shrugged, closing the door and following me upstairs.

"I think introductions are in order." Blue, the current queen of the house announced as we sat back in the lobby couches after dinner, Gold channel surfing on the tv. "As you all know, I am Blue."

"Tsk, pesky girl." Green muttered beside her. She smacked his arm. "Green." He said darkly.

"I'm Crystal."

"Gold the magnificent."

"Sapphire."

"My name's Ruby."

"Y-Yellow."

"Red."

Then everyone went silent, just watching the tv until . . .

"Well, goodnight." Gold shrugged, leaving the remote on the table, yawning and heading up. "See ya'll tomorrow."

"I guess I'll be sleeping now too." Crys stretched, glancing at the clock which read 9:03 p.m.

"She's got the right idea." Sapphire muttered, sluggishly walking up the stairs.

"Well, gotta get my beauty sleep~! Goodnight guys!" Blue giggled, heading upstairs as well. Green got up and followed, not showing emotion but muttering a 'pesky girl' remark under his breath.

"Goodnight." Ruby waved, heading to his room. Then Yellow and I were the only ones left. I took the remote and turned the channel while looking at Yellow.

"Hey aren't you tired?" I asked, stopping at HBO, where they were showing Shutter Island. She shook her head.

"It's too early." She blushed, looking down. Too early?

"Here." I smiled, handing her the remote.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

"No. I'm gonna get some snacks. Pick a movie, we'll be staying up a while." I grinned. She smiled warmly and turned to the tv as I went up the stairs.

**~The next day . . .~**

**~Blue's POV~**

I yawned and peeked into the lobby. I grinned when I saw Red and Yellow, sleeping snugly on the couches.

"Good morning love birds." I snickered, returning to the kitchen. They snapped awake, meeting each other's eyes. I could almost hear themselves blushing. "Yeah, you know you love that." I yelled down to them, snickering.

"Pesky girl."

"Good morning to you too Green." I rolled my eyes, sitting down at the table. Gold was cooking with Crys now, making everything faster. I shoveled two pancakes, two pieces of bacon and two slices of toast onto my plate and started eating.

"Hey guys." Ruby greeted, dressed in his complete uniform, looking more neat than yesterday and fully awake. I looked The clock and checked the time.

7:06 A.M.

"What time do you get up?" I asked Ruby in disbelief as he neatly picked his food. Crys and Gold had settled at the table then, too.

"Same as Green." He shrugged nonchalantly. I turned to the boy beside me.

"And what time do you get up?"

"Five." He said, looking irritated.

"In the morning?!" I yelled at him. He winced and glared.

"Yes in the morning. Do you think I wake up in the afternoon?" He rolled his eyes. It was only then that I noticed he was in his proper uniform, like Ruby. Whereas I was still in my pajamas. Crys was in her pajamas too, and so was Gold. Wait, pajamas wasn't the right description for what Gold had on. He was wearing a loose white shirt and yellow shorts. Better. Just then, Yellow and Red came staggering up the stairs, half-awake.

"Good morning guys." Yellow yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning." Red waved.

Everyone stared at them both. Their uniforms were crumpled from sleeping on the couch without changing and both of them had disheveled hair. They looked . . . Wrong.

"Hey, uh, seniors, you didn't . . . You know . . . Do _that . . . _Did you?" Gold asked uncertainly. This seemed to snap them from their daze.

"What? H-hey, we-we did nothing like that! Don't go pervert on me like this, Gold!" Red yelled at him, holding His hands up.

"W-wha? W-wait! You've got the wrong idea! Don't just go assuming those kinds of things!" Yellow cried at the same time, blushing madly and waving her hands in the air.

"Okay seniors, nothing happened. Gold you baka." Crystal snickered then glared, smacking said boy upside the head. He cried in fake agony.

"Ouch Crys, _ouch. _Straight through the heart." Gold cried, poising his hands and clutching them above his chest. Crys rolled her eyes. I finished the last crumbs from my plate and reached out for a banana.

"So, you guys plan on going to school?" I laughed as I finished off my fruit, put my plates in the sink and threw the skin in the trash. "I'm going to get dressed. See you downstairs in a bit." I smiled as they nodded, smiled, waved and groaned. The groaning would be Gold, who still clutched his head. I couldn't really tell if he was acting or not anymore.

When I returned downstairs I found that Green was already gone, Ruby was watching television in the lobby, and Red, Yellow, Sapphire and Gold were fully dressed but still eating. Crystal . . . Was nowhere in my line of sight.

"Gold where's Crystal?" I asked, sitting down at the table as I watched them eat. He shrugged.

"I dunno."

"She went upstairs to change." Yellow answered instead.

"Oh. Thanks Yellow!" I grinned happily. She nodded and continued spearing her sausage. Sapphire looked sleepier than ever, but was the most ravenous eater that morning. Red . . . Looked fine, at the least and most. He didn't really strike me as odd. If he was the only normal one among us then he would be having trouble soon.

"Let's go?" I asked as they put their plates in the sink. They nodded. As we left the house I glanced at the clock.

7:30 A.M.

Good, we still had thirty minutes. I headed out with Yellow, Ruby went with Red and unfortunately, Gold attached Himself to poor Crystal. Although I didn't think it was too unfortunate.

"So Yellow, how're things with you?" I asked. It was weird how in two days time Yellow and I had completely switched personalities. The first day I totally freaked out, but now I felt completely fine with it. It seems to suit us better. She shrugged.

"I don't know; I've been fine, but at night I keep having the same repetitive nightmare since last week." She muttered, smirking slightly. I looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Okay . . ."

"What about you?" She asked me innocently.

"Fine, fine." I mumbled, hand-combing my hair. We ran out of things to say and just stuck to silence the rest of the way. Other than the fact that our attitudes swapped, it was a regular average day.

Or so I thought it was.

"Hey Yels, what's your first class?" I asked, getting some stuff from my locker. She looked at me oddly.

"A-aren't you the one who memorizes this kinda stuff?" She asked, looking down. "I-I didn't really memorize anything, remember? Back then I was just . . . Reckless and ignorant." She sighed, sweatdropping slightly.

"You mean a few days ago." I pointed out, slapping the palm of my hand against my forehead when she said that. "Argh, I positively forgot everything I studied when we switched personalities!" I growled, digging through my locker for the schedules we were given at the very beginning of the school year.

"Well, I think . . ." She said thoughtfully, looking through her own locker dilligently.

"AHA!" We both said simultaneously. We both held up a slim sheet of paper about ten inches long and was in the color of our names.

"Uh, let's-let's keep our stuff more organized from now on." She sweatdropped again as she read through her schedule. I nodded and did the same.

"Oh, okay, I have . . . Uhm, Art as first period." She told me, putting her sched in her sling bag.

"Really? Damn, I have math." I groaned, putting my schedule messily in my skirt pocket.

"Language, Blue, please." Yellow frowned. "It seems the only time we have first period together is monday." She shrugged, heading west. "Well, I'll see you later then Blue!" She called out.

"You too, Yels!" I grinned, waving but not turning back as I headed to the second floor.

-In Math-

I sat down quietly at the back and propped up my math textbook, pulling a notebook out and secretly doodling. Come on, the only people who listened In these kind of mental-working classes were the braniacs, mathletes, achievers . . . You get that, right? But I've always been able to sneak my way to the mid-ranks, making me smart and pretty among my schoolmates. _And let's keep it that way! _I snickered to myself.

After some time, I felt the back of my chair get lightly kicked, enough for me to feel it but not enough for the teacher to notice. "What was that?" I hissed at the guy behind me, trying not to be too obvious.

"Tsk, pesky girl, the teacher nearly saw you." He growled back. Oh, it's just Green.

"Hey Greenie," I giggled silently, losing my angry aura. "I didn't know you were in first period with me."

"I didn't actually want to tell you nor did I want you to know."

"Ouch. Well, why not anyway?" I inquired, keeping an eye on the teacher from time to time.

"Because, you are a pesky girl, and I don't want you bothering me."

"On the contrary, you were the one bothering me." I retaliated, taking my textbook and putting it on my lap like I was reading it.

"Oh? And how?" He snarled, doing the same and 'taking down notes'.

"You kicked my chair, did you not?" I sneered.

"That was because you weren't being observant." He answered.

"It still bothered me." I stuck my tongue out a bit.

". . ."

"Ha."

"Blue, would you be as kind as to solve this equation for us? Since you seem to be grinning, it must be that you have solved it, no?"

Whoops.

"I, uh," Dammit, how can I get busted?! How could I have been so careless?! "Uhm, well, actually . . ."

"Actually sir she's smiling because I was just . . . Teaching her how to solve the equation, and she was catching on really quick, so she felt really proud of herself." Green answered instead, looking as emotionless as ever but had this . . . Look, in his eyes. He was standing along with me, and the entire class was staring at both of us. Mind you I love attention but this . . . Was just wrong.

"Is that so? Oh, well since it seems you are a good tutor and that Blue is falling slightly behind, I suggest that you keep up the tutoring, Green." The teacher nodded, returning to the board. I slid back down in my seat, slamming my head slightly on my desk. Why am I being so stupid today?!

"Hey, uhm, Green," I asked, seeing the teacher preoccupied and turning to face him completely.

"Hm? What is it?" He snarled, keeping his head down.

"I . . . Thanks."

"Excuse me? What?" He asked this time, looking up slightly.

"I said thanks you emotionless loner, thanks for saving me back there."

I turned back to my seat and started listening, as thanks to Green for covering for me a little while back. I mean, if he's gonna be saying that he's tutoring me I should at least _know _something.

"Hey, don't mention it. Seriously, this is only between us, and don't do that again, Pesky girl." He growled, focusing on his very interesting math book. Well, not exactly a straightforward 'You're Welcome' but I'll take it!

-Meanwhile, in Arts-

-Yellow's POV-

I tilted my head slightly to the side, trying to see if my sketch would be better if I drew it in landscape or portrait. For our art period we were sent out into the school's wide campus to sketch, paint, photograph or whatever the heck you wanted to do for your daily project. I decided to approach my long-time friend, the forest. I found a small creek with lots of trees, lush grass and beautiful butterflies and birds and small animals just a bit beyond the entrance. Even the sky was perfect, slightly cloudy but still sunny enough to be picturesque. It was far enough to be secluded too, but close enough so that I don't get lost or cross the school's boundaries. I got down to work immediately, sketching the whole thing. In a short time I finished my charcoal sketch, with twenty minutes to spare. It seemed like a really nice day, and I was under the cool shade of a tall birch tree, and in no time I was asleep.

-Fifteen Minutes later . . .-

"Hey Yellow, Yeeellow . . . Wake up . . ." Someone nudged me gently, causing me to stir.

"Ngh, later . . ." I whined, leaning back again.

"We've only got five minutes before class starts again, y'know." He said, nudging me again.

"Five what?!" I yelped, snapping awake right away and coming eye to eye with crimson red. "Uh, Red?" I asked timidly.

"Yep!" He grinned cheerfully. "C'mon, we have to get back to class."

We? Wait, don't tell me . . .

"You're in my art class too?" I asked blankly as he led me back to school.

"Yeah! Guess you didn't see me? Well, I didn't actually recognize you at first either . . ." He chuckled slightly.

"O-oh." Man, how on earth does he manage to take away all my words when we're together? "H-hey what did you do for the art project Red?" I asked, suddenly curious. He smiled.

"Oh, you'll see that later." He shrugged happily.

". . .?"

-Back in class-

"Okay students, please leave your projects on the desk and have your lunch. Remember, the best project of the week will be posted on monday morning in the school bulletein board, the big one in the main hall so everyone will see it!"

As the students fled the room, I saw the stacks of artworks neatly separated into three piles: Paintings, Sketches and Photographs. I placed my folder in the correct pile, knowing that I'll be receiving it again next week for compilation. As I was about to leave, I was tempted to look throught the piles for what Red submitted, but . . .

"Miss Yellow, you better not spoil the fun by looking into the others' artworks!" Our teacher grinned, shooing me away. "You'll get to see them at the end of the year, when we set up the yearly art gallery."

"Yes sir, I know." I smiled, embarrassed that I was actually planning on snooping.

"Hey Yels, Blue and Green are in the cafeteria. C'mon, let's have lunch!" Red called out, waving me over.

"Oh, bye Sir! Happy lunch!" I waved, running out the room. He nodded and waved me off. "C'mon Red!"

"'Sup guys?" Blue called out, alerting us just where she and Green were sitting.

"Pesky girl." I heard Green growl at her. Wow, sometimes I wonder how they can live in the same house without driving the other insane.

"Hey Blue." I sweatdropped (When it was her, you'd be doing that more than frequently.) "Hello Green." Blue smiled, Green nodded.

"Hey there Blue. I take it your day is going well? And Green, calm down, will ya?" Red laughed, sitting down beside me. I blushed and inconspicuously nudged a bit further away. This, however, did not avoid the almighty Blue's gaze.

"So, I take it first period went . . . Well?" She asked deviously.

"Oh yeah." Red nodded, completely oblivious of Blue's devious nature today. "Art was swell, wasn't it Yels?"

"A-ah? I mean, y-yeah." I stammered, face-palming a bit and trying in futility to hide my blush. This was getting embarrassing . . . Blue, freakin' stop! PLEASE!

"Ah hah, good. Good." She smirked knowingly. "So, you guys wanna hit the town tonight?" She asked sweetly. Green glared at her.

"Pesky girl. I have to tutor you, remember?" He muttered darkly in annoyance. Red stared at him, and I stared at Blue.

"Tutor?" Red sputtered.

"Blue? In what subject?" I asked, my eyes wide. Blue nodded enthusiastically, and Green just glared.

"Yep! He told the teacher he'd be tutoring me in math because he's sooo nice! Right Greeny?" She smiled, poking him persistently.

"Greeny?" Red whispered to me, trying to hold back a snicker. "How cute, she has a pet name for him." Wow, he sounds like Blue. But it was hilarious, Greeny . . . I mustered up all my will not to laugh.

"I only did it because you were being ignorant." He growled, causing Blue to wince.

For half a second.

Then she shoved her face closer to his. "Oh yeah? Say that to my face please." She smiled. I swear, if Green wasn't so . . . So blank and indifferent, I could almost tell you that he was blushing.

"I said . . ." Then he stopped and shoved her away. "I don't have time for this."

"I thought so." Blue snorted. "Okay, so let's blow off some steam! It's Friday anyway. We can do our homework tomorrow." She decided, ordering everyone to do it. Well, not directly, but . . . Yeah.

Oh boy.

-After school-

~Crys' POV~

I sighed, shoving all my schoolwork into my bag and stalking out of the bio lab. I could probably do all this tonight, and I could finish some research for Professor Oak tomorrow morning, then I could do a little extra credit work, then on Sunday I can volunteer at the day care, or maybe the elementary division. . . Wait, what am I thinking? I hate school, I hate work and I especially hate-

"HEY! SUPER SERIOUS GAL"

-morons.

"Hey there Gold." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. I scoffed to myself and started walking faster to the dorm. These flirtatious idiots. "Why are you following me?" I asked in exasperation as he kept walking alongside me. He smiled in amusement.

"Uh, we live in the same _house? _" He grinned. I face faulted.

"Ahaha, oh, o-oh yeah. Right." I sweatrdopped, dusting myself off. "So, plan on doing homework?" I asked as we neared the house.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that mind draining torture device?" He waved his hand and I just had to smile. Wait, he's insulting h- okay, stop right there dual personality! "I was hoping you could help me?"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"C'mon Crys, please? You're pretty darn smart and I know you work fast! Please?" He pouted, looking like a puppy dog that hasn't been fed in weeks.

"No." I managed to say. I continued walking. But then I stopped. Not because I wanted to, but because someone had snagged my waist from behind and dragged me towards their body. I blushed hard and turned to face him. "Gold! I said n-"

"Oh, so I'm Gold now?"

Great. As if one flirtatious idiot wasn't enough. That was Lee Cresent, resident rich kid, another freakin' flirt and a really annoying and persistent pest. He's actually quite smart, but his ego says so otherwise.

"Hey there Lee." I growled, pushing him away, but his grip was like a vice. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much you know. I'm just looking for a tutor. You up for it doll? My dad pays a pretty number." He smiled, brushing his hand through his snow white hair. His light blue and almost white eyes sparkled dangerously, and the girls around us were either swooning or trying to stop themselves from mauling me. As for me, I nearly gagged.

"I-I'm sorry . . ." I stammered, searching for Gold. Gold, you baka! Where the heck are you when I need you?! "But . . . I'm-"

"You're?" He interrupted, leaning closer to me. I shoved him away and started staring him down.

"I'm sorry Lee, I can't tutor you because . . ." I took a few more seconds before I found Gold talking to another girl just a few meters behind Lee. So I walked up, grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him back to where we were. ". . . Because I'm already helping Gold with schoolwork and I'm busy doing chores at home." I told him icily, pulling Gold instinctively closer.

"Super Serious Gal, are you sure?" Gold whispered, and I nodded furiously.

"You bet I am."

A staring contest was launched, with Lee staring at both of us, Gold staring at me and me glaring Lee down. Then, after a few minutes, Lee scoffed and turned away. He started walking off, too.

"I don't need this. Crystal, babe, if you ever change your mind, okay?" He smirked as he left. Gold and I looked at each other.

"She doesn't need to change her mind. She's happy just about what she wants, you jerk." Gold growled, protectively putting his arm on my shoulder as we watched him leave.

-At home-

As we entered the house lobby, Gold plopped down on The lobby couches and was about to grab the remote before I snatched it from his reach. He looked up at me.

"Aaw! Crissy-"

"Did you forget that I'm supposed to help you with your homework? I didn't say I'd do all the work, did I?" I sweatdropped as he whimpered.

"Well, I guess you don't want to be called a liar. Fair enough." He shrugged. "Can we do it in your room?" He asked with a very wide grin.

"My room? Why my room?" I asked indignantly. "It's your homework! Can't we do it in your room?"

"You want to wade through numerous piles of unclean clothes and trash in my room? How generous when we could be in your clean and hygenic-"

"Okay, okay, fine! Fine! Whatever! Just make it quick!" I yelled, waving my arms around. Then I grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs. As we passed by the dining room I saw Red, Yellow and Green in casual clothes, talking about something. Well, Red and Yellow were talking. Green was just reading and listening.

"Oh, hey there Crystal! Hi Gold!" Yellow smiled cheerfully. Red turned to look as we passed by.

"Hey guys!" He grinned.

"Hi seniors! Uh, we're off to do homework! See you later!" I called back.

"Senior Blue?" Gold asked. The both of them nodded. "Ah. Well good luck then." Gold managed to say before I forcefully dragged him up the stairs and into my room to start homework.

-Ruby's POV-

"Sapphire, are you sure you're alright?" I asked as we walked home. She looked at me oddly.

"Why? I feel perfectly fine!" She giggled.

_That's just it Sapph. You're fine, and you just _giggled _for godness' sake. This is not what you would call 'fine' if you ask me! _I yelled at myself as I watched her skip- note, SKIP- down the road to our walkway.

"Uhm, would you mind trying this dress I made later at home?" I asked uncertainly. She stopped and turned back to me, her eyes ablaze. "Oh no, please don't hit me!" I yelled, covering my head with my arms. Then I saw her aproach me and pat me on the arm.

"Silly Ruby, why would I hit you? I love dresses! Sure!" She giggled, continuing on her mad skipping dash towards home. I could only stare at her and shake my head.

"Sapphire, you better snap out of this or you're gonna freak me out to death." I muttered under my breath as I followed.

-At home-

"We will have cake! I love cake!"

"Pesky girl."

"Uhm . . ."

"That's a great idea Blue!"

As I walked into the house, I heard the sounds of my seniors' voices echoing throug the house. Man they were talking loud, so loud that I could even hear them from the lobby. "Hi seniors!" I heard Sapph greet them cheerfully.

"Oh, hey there Sappphy!" Senior Blue called back as I climbed the stairs. "Is Ruby home too?"

"Actually, here he is." Sapphire grinned, pointing over to me. As usual, her jungle senses were on high.

"Hey Ruby!" Red grinned. "Crys and Gold are working on homework. We're going to town. How 'bout you guys?" He asked, thinking about it. I shrugged.

"Oh hey I know, let's try to make some new friends Ruby! Y'know, look around And see if some people are friendly!" Sapphire smiled, poking my arm. "Whaddya say Ruby? Huh? Huh? Pleeeaaaaseee?" She begged, looking like a cute little cat.

"Uh, sure?" I replied uncertainly. She smiled.

"Thanks Ruby!" She squealed, hugging me. "I'll go change." Then she left.

"Oi, that's some hardcore blush you're sporting Ruby." I heard senior Blue snicker. I shook my head and followed Sapph, planning to get changed as well.

"Yeah, well, it went against my own volition." I muttered.

-In town-

-Green's POV-

"Hey, let's get cake! Caaaaaake!" Blue laughed, pulling the three of us, Red, Yellow and I, to one of the cake shops in town. "Guys?" She asked.

"Blueberry Cheesecake? And iced tea, I suppose." Yellow smiled uncertainly. She looked cute, perfect for Red. Wait, what was I saying? I'm starting to sound like Blue . . . "Red?" She asked, passing the hat.

"I guess I'll try that too." He grinned, looking at Yellow in this . . . Way . . . Actually, I haven't seen him this happy in two years.

"Green?" I heard Blue prompt. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Pesky woman." I replied.

"Coffee it is then!" She clapped, going to the counter to order and pay. She came back a split second later, accompanied by a waitress.

"Hi guys! You might remember her from class. She's India, the class monitor." Blue told us as India put the food down and waved.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey! So, why're you working her India? Don't you have a lot of work as an officer?" Yellow asked, touching her fork to her lips thougtfully,

"I thought I might earn some extra money to buy some stuff. Besides, I work fast." She shrugged.

"But doesn't the school give us an allowance? And don't students run these shops afterschool?" Red followed.

"Well, the only allowance they give us is for our uniforms, school supplies, room repairs and emergency stashes. Besides, volunteer workers in shops like these get paid, y'know." She winked. "Oh, gotta get back to work. Bye!"

"See ya later India!" Blue waved, taking a bite from her chocolate cake. Then she sipped her milkshake. "So, how do you newbies fancy the town?" She asked deviously. I shrugged.

"It's fine . . ." I told her under my breath. I sipped my coffee inconspicuously.

"It's great!" Red nodded, drinking his iced tea. Yellow nudged away slightly to avoid his joyous explosion, and she ate her cake with a small blush.

"Is it now?" She smirked, her eyes moving from Red to Yellow. I internally facepalmed. There goes her brain once again. "Oh, just wait until the bigger events! Like the winter dance, the new year festival, the valentines day carnival, the summer prom . . ." She listed a few more events on her fingers. "Oh, that's right, it's almost your birthday, isn't it Green?" She said, and I choked on my coffee.

Nearly.

"Pesky girl, how did-"

"I know? Well, I have my ways . . ." She laughed. Everyone sighed.

Even though she was annoying . . .

We love her.

Most of us, anyway.

-? Pov-

"Sir, it seems that experiment 4 is being unstable."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, she seems to be reverting back to her old self, like the first three, who have surpassed our finest expextations, but after a time frame of 24 hours, she succumbs to the effects of the medication once more." One of my employees whimpered.

"Hm, let us see what happens in one more week before we take her in for examination." I told him. "Now go."

"Y-Yes sir." He said, and left.

"Hmm . . . Unstable? Oh my, I do hope none of them are to fall ill."

* * *

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuuun! Mwahaha!**

**Anyway, this made me happy: Page count:** **30! Yesssss!**

**Okay, so I know you guys have been anticipating this, so here it is! Oh, and the following chapters will only be able to focus on group at a time, so I want to ask you who you think should be in the next chapter:**

**Gold and Crystal, who're studying (Don't worry, something will happen. :D)**

**Sapphire and Ruby, who're exploring the dorms, or**

**The RGBY quartet, who are hopping around town? Maybe I'll post a poll on my profile, but maybe not.**

**Anyway, 'Till next time! Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Shea Yuu~**


	5. Blackouts and Kidnappings

**Me: Chapter 4! :D Thanks for deciding on Sapphire and Ruby! Thanks for the kind reviews dudettes! Her ya go! Have a cookie and this chapter! *Tosses cookies.***

**Atomica: What about disclaimers?**

**Me: Oh, better do it or someone will sue us. :D**

**Atomica: I better get a free cake from you at India's cake shop later for this. Shea doesn't own Pokèmon or anything copy-wright protected.**

* * *

**Unknown**

**Chapter 4**

**Blackouts and Kidnappings**

* * *

-At the dorms-

-Sapphire's POV-

Wow, the school really outdid themselves with these dorms! They were magnificent and so posh! As Ruby and I walked along the street, we passed a few people in class. Most of them were heading to town, and only gave a friendly smile and hi beforing going on their way. I wonder If anyone was staying home . . .

"Hey, hey, Sapphire? HEY!"

Whoops, I guess I wasn't paying much attention. "Yes Ruby?" I replied, stopping for him to catch up. I always had endless amounts of energy at a time, and my senses were always far more superior than others, but I don't know why . . .

"Slow down, we're not in a hurry." He laughed, puting a hand on my shoulder gently. "Are you sure you feel alright in the dress? It isn't too tight or too loose?" He asked, examining me from front to back.

"It's fine." I reassured him. It was a mid-length-sleeved dress that reached just below my knees. It was v-necked and was the color of my eyes. I wore a pair of knee-high brown boots with it and tied a blue bandana the color of my dress around my head. "Finer than anything I could've bought in the shops." I giggled. He looked at me oddly a second before he smiled too.

"Well, we should-"

Before he could finish, someone slammed into him, causing both of them to fly and land on the concrete HARD.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I yelled, baring the fangs and reckless demeanor I always try so hard to hide from everyone. "I, I mean, uhm, are you alright?" I stammered, helping both of them up. I always had some kind of inner strength in me too, sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, fine." Ruby muttered, brushing himself off and standing beside me.

"I'm fine, and I'm sorry." The girl smiled in embarassment. She looked a lot like Crystal, with her hair tied in two anti-gravity pigtails. Except her hair was brown, and she was wearing blue shorts, a red long-sleeved shirt and a white hat. She looked about the same age as Crystal, too. "Oh, hey! I know you! You're the daughter of Professor Birch, Sapphire! And you're the son of Gym Leader Norman, Ruby!" She cried in delight. "Oh this is such an honor! Can I take some photos?" Before we could even reply, she had brought a camera OUT OF NOWHERE and started taking pictures of us from numerous angles.

"Uh hi?" I laughed awkwardly.

"Hi dear!" Ruby greeted enthusiastically. "And your name might be?" He asked in a gentleman tone.

"Ah-" She raised her hand and was about to speak before someone interrupted her.

"LYRA KOTONE! GET BACK HERE AND HAND OVER THOSE PHOTOS OF NEE-CHAN!"

I winced at his volume. "Oh, you're Lyra, the head editor of the school newspaper!" I jumped, recognizing her features from the bulletein board.

"Yep! That's me! And I gotta-" Before she could finish, someone tackled her, sending her sprawling once again on the sidewalk. I sweatdropped internally. Is this what happens on a daily basis? People sprawling on sidewalks? (Please don't answer that.)

"Give me those snapshots of Nee-san or you're gonna get it!" A read-headed boy with silver eyes about the same age as Crystal, Lyra and Gold yelled, shaking her by the shoulders.

"H-Hey! W-wait! Silver! We-we can work this out! Right?!" Lyra stuttered, getting dizzy as pictures flew everywhere from her. One of the pictures strayed towards Ruby and I. He didn't hesitate and grabbed it, holding it up so that both of us could see it.

And what we saw made us gasp.

It was Blue.

-Silver's POV-

I was in the middle of shaking Lyra to give back those photos of Nee-san when I heard the younger duo gasp beside us.

"H-hey wait! How do you know Blue-sama?" The girl stammered, staring at Lyra and me in a dumbfounded way. The boy did the same, looking from the photo to me.

"She's my sister. Or, at least my adoptive sister. I haven't seen her since . . ." My breath hitched and I looked away from them. Lyra slipped from my grasp, but stayed and patted my shoulder. She knew my story, and she understood how I felt. Her twin sister disappeared when she was just six years old, and she hasn't seen her . . . Until now. But that's a different story.

"Since? Okay, Sempai, this needs an explanation." The girl cried, her eyes growing wide like a little dog. It was adorable, really, but I'm not that easy to persuade. "Pleeeeaaaaseeee? Sempai please!" She begged. I'm not one to refuse girls' requests, since it's not a very gentleman-like thing to do. Especially when they want an simple explanation and especially when they're younger than me. But . . .

"Listen, kid-"

"Sapphire and Ruby." Lyra corrected, pointing at the girl and the boy respectively.

"-uhm, Sapphire, this isn't something I can just tell random strangers about . . ." I told them uncomfortably.

"Oh, I guess I understand." Ruby nodded. "It's something personal. C'mon Sapph, we shouldn't trouble these nice people if they don't want to answer. Let's go get dinner in town and-"

"Wait!" Lyra interrupted. That seemed to be happening a lot, people interrupting others, I mean. "Y-you can have dinner with us!" She sputtered. I shot her a 'What?! Are you thinking this through?!" look, but she just glared at me.

"Huh? A-are you sure sempai?" Sapphire blinked. Lyra nodded her head profusely.

"Oh yes! I insist! And Silver here agrees with me!" She said, rashly pointing at me. "Don't you. Silver?" She growled, with a sadistic smile accompanying her remark. Honestly, this girl scares me sometimes.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." I nodded, glaring back at her and returning my voice to neutral. My juniors were the last people I wanted to see my emotional side.

"Okay then! C'mon Sapph, Ruby!" Lyra smiled giddily, taking hold of the poor kids and dragging them down the road towards our dorm. I face-palmed and followed them.

6:32

When I finally caught up with the trio six houses later, I found them about to knock on the front door. _Lyra, you idiot! Don't you remember what happened last time you did that?!_

"Lyra!" I called out in exasperation, walking towards them faster.

"Yes?" She asked, banging her hand on the door.

"Don't-"

But it was too late. Once her hand touched the hardwood door, it snapped open, sending her flying down to the sidewalk. Again. For the _third_ time that day.

"Kyaaaah!" She cried out.

"Heeeeey guys, what's the freakin' password?!" Black, one of our housemates, yelled from inside. He stuck a japanese samurai out and shot judgy looks towards Sapphire and Ruby. "Who the heck are you?! Nice to meet you by the way!" He nodded, grinning.

"Black, how many times have we told you and Lyra to cut the 'security system' thing out? Both of you are too forgetful to remember anything!" I told him, helping Lyra up. I'd be surprised if she hasn't gotten a concussion from all that face-planting-on-the-sidewalk thing yet. Then Blak retracted the sword and came outside, still in his uniform.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that senior Lyra!" He yelled. He loved yelling. A lot. "Hey senior Silver!" He smiled, then he turned to the juniors. "Hi guys! I'm Black! Nice ta meet'cha!"

"Hiya! I'm Sapphire, and this is Ruby!"

"Nice to meet you too Black!" Ruby smiled.

"I take it senior Lyra invited you guys?"

"Yep."

"Guys, dinner's- oh, hi there!" White, our other housemate and junior said, coming down to the lobby and seeing the duo. I could safely say now that the four of them are the same age. "I'm White Touko!" She introduced, wiping her hands on her pink apron and holding it out.

"Sapphire!" The latter yipped, shaking her hand happily,

"Charmed. I'm Ruby!" Said boy nodded, politely shaking her hand. I saw Sapphire twitch a bit when he did, and I wondered if there was a relationship between them.

"Oh yeah, as I was saying, dinner's ready. Come in!" White beamed, guiding them in. Lyra and I followed them.

"Lyra happened?" White asked as she fell in step with us.

"Yep." I replied, and she chuckled.

"Seniors." She shook her head.p

-After Dinner . . .-

(Because I don't feel like detailing eating,)

-Ruby's POV-

"Oh, hi guys! I'm Diamond, or Dia for short!" The boy who had cooked the delicious dinner with White said. He looked nice and kind, but sorta sleepy too. "Which reminds me . . . I'm hungry . . ."

Everyone in the room, except for the girl beside him, face-faulted.

"D-Dia, we just ate." The girl beside him laughed nervously in such a petite and polite manner, like she was very high-class and of high calibur. Hey, maybe she is.

"Oh, right."

"Anyways, greetings. I am Platinum Berlitz." The girl smiled, bowing slightly. Well, let's just say my jaw hit the floor.

"_The _Platinum Berlitz?" I gaped.

"Daughter of the _richest _family in the amazing region of Sinnoh?" Sapphire followed. Platinum blushed.

"Oh don't worry, you are my seniors, and I insist that you treat me as you treat every other friend of yours." She smiled kindly.

"Well, if you insist . . ." Sapphire grinned, beginning to act a little bit like herself now.

"Oh, now it's your turn to tell us about yourselves, seniors!" She exclaimed, urging us to talk.

"Uhm, well . . ." Sapphire muttered, looking down. Yeah, she wasn't very good at these kinds of things.

"I'm Ruby, son of Hoenn Gym Leader Norman. And this is Sapphire, daughter of Hoenn's Professor Birch." I told them, or, her, depends on how you look at it.

"Oh, I believe I am in your honor also, seniors." She bowed.

"Hey there Platina, can I call you that?" Sapph asked uncertainly. She nodded. "Uhm, if you give us permission to be casual with you, then you should act casual around us too." She told her.

"Well, if-if you insist seniors." She nodded, giving off a smile.

"Okay! Now that that's over and done with, why don't we-"

*Buuzz!*

*POP!*

"Er, what was that?" Lyra Raised an eyebrow.

"It sounds like . . ." Dia pondered. "It sounded like a fuse."

"A fuse?" Platina raised an eyebrow in confusion and worry.

"Yeah, something like . . . A blown fuse or something." Dia nodded. "Why?"

Everyone gave each other looks of worry. "Uhm, if you say it was like a blown fuse, and if it is . . ." Lyra started uncertainly. Suddenly, the lights shut down and we were left in darkness.

"That means there's a black out." Silver grunted somewhere in the darkness. Everyone turned on their cell phones and scanned the room.

"I'll get a candle." White said, excusing herself.

"Let me help." Sapphire said, getting up and following her.

And there were six.

"I'll see if I can get a teacher." Silver said, getting up and walking out the door.

Now there are five.

"Hey, our house is the only one that blacked-out." Lyra noted, looking through the windows and seeing houses full of light.

"Maybe it's just an old fuse that just happened to blow up." Black shrugged, doing something on his phone.

"Yeah." I agreed, taking a look at the time.

8:01 pm

Wow, time sure is slow. And this room was so awkward without White or Sapphire . . .

"So, uhm, what year are you guys in?" I asked, directing the question to my juniors, Dia and Platina.

"Oh, we're first years." Dia answered, gesturing to Platina. She nodded in agreement.

"Oh. How long have you been here?"

"I . . . don't remember . . . Dia do you?" Platina replied quizzically. Dia shook his head.

"I don't either. Sorry." He said sadly.

"That's like, the weirdest thing about this school. No one remembers how or when they got here. They remember everything about themselves, but nothing about the trip. Not even me. And I've even asked around town. Nada. Zip. Zilch." Lyra nodded, taking a seat in front of me. Interesting . . .

"A lot of things are unknown about this school." Black shivered. "Makes me wonder why I'm here. Heck, we can't even leave! We don't even know where the hell we are!" He added, looking around like he was paranoid. "But it's best not to question things. Bad things happen to the students who are too curious in this school." He finished, sounding and acting casual. Whoa. This was some really disturbing information. Come to think of it, I never really remember how I got here. I don't even know WHERE is here. All I recall is I came here about three weeks ago . . .

"Gee, don't you think White and Sapphire are taking their time getting that one candle?" I asked, suddenly remembering the two girls from a while ago.

"And isn't Silver taking too long to find a teacher? I mean, usually they're doing their patrolling around campus looking for gangs, right?" Platina added, nodding in persistence. Whoa, there are gangs here?

"Oh, the 'taking too long finding the candle' thing is probably my fault." Lyra grinned guiltily. We all stared at her. "I probably rearranged the cupboards a few days ago when I was savagely looking for a snack with Dia." She stuck out her tongue as if to say 'whoopsie'.

"At least I put everything where I found them." Dia said, chewing on a cookie.

"And where did you get that?" Black snickered, and everyone laughed.

*CRASH!*

Any and all movements and speech ceased, and we all stared at each other. "Y-you guys don't think that . . ." I started nervously. But my thoughts were confirmed when a little shriek came from the kitchen, shortly followed by another.

"Sapphire!" I got up and ran to the up the stairs to the kitchen.

"White!" Black yelled simultaneously, falling in step with me.

"Arrgh, guys! Wait!" Lyra called out, running after the both of us.

And two were left in the living room.

When we got to the kitchen, we found nothing. No girls, no light, no candles.

"What do you suppose happened?" Black asked, taking out a candle from one of the cabinets while Lyra brought out a fllashlight from a different one.

"I don't know . . . Maybe they're outside?" I suggested, finding a match and lighting the candle. Black and Lyra shook their heads.

"No. They couldn't be. The back door would've sounded off, because we installed bells. Plus, we would've seen them if they passed throug the stairs and to the back door." Lyra pointed out.

"Why'd you install bells on the door, anyway?" Black asked, giving a weirded-out-yet-amused look with his hands on his hips.

"I dunno. I just felt like it." She shrugged in response.

"Okay. That aside, where's your fusebox?" I asked, taking the flashlight from Lyra and scanning the room.

"It's downstairs, near the back door. Why?" Black answered.

"Hey Ruby, don't tell me you're an electrician." Lyra snorted, wipping away a tear. She was laughing now.

"Haha. You wish. Nope, but I think I could do something about the blown fuse." I told them, walking downstairs.

"Well, Black knows where it is. I'll be in the lobby with Dia and Platina." Lyra smiled, taking the candle and skipping towards the fast asleep duo. They looked adorable together, really.

"Hey Ruby, c'mere for a sec!" Black called out from the back.

"Ah, coming!"

-Black's Pov-

I examined the fuse box with my cellphone light, taking time to find that blown fuse. But what I saw astounded me. "Hey Ruby, c'mere for a sec!"

"Ah, coming!" Then I heard a patter of footsteps before he appeared beside me, flashlight at the ready. "Yo. What's up?"

"Take a look at this." I said, pointing over to a part where a burned out fuse was. He leaned in and raised an eyebrow.

"So that's the fuse. Let's fix-"

"Wait, don't you notice anything odd?" I asked him, taking a look at the box closer. He shrugged.

"No, why?"

"If the fuse blew up, there should be scorch marks around the blown fuse." I said, carefully thinking of my words. He looked at me like he didn't understand.

"So?"

"So, look closer!" I yelled, practically shoving his face into the box.

"Hey, there are no scorch marks!" He exclaimed, taking out the 'blown' fuse.

"So that means . . .?" I asked him, ushering for him to go on.

"We were set up." He said. I shook my head vigorously up and down.

"Yep! Yep! Yep! You got it!" I whooped.

"But by who?" He asked, putting a hand on his chin.

"Oh. I haven't really thought that far . . ." I replied sheepishly.

"Do you have any enemies on campus?" He inquired. I thougt for a while before I shook my head.

"No. Not that I know of. Why?" It was my turn to ask the questions. He looked me in the eye.

"Because. If you have any enemies, they might be the ones who did this." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well . . . I have no enemies," I started.

"Oh." He sighed.

"but I have something much worse . . ." I said hesitantly. He looked up.

"What?" He asked in anticipation.

"Fangirls." I face-palmed. He stared at me.

"Fangirls? You're scared of fangi-"

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FANGIRLS OF THIS SCHOOL DUDE! THEY DO HORRIBLE THINGS, AND THEY ARE CRAZY FREAKIN' STALKERS! YOU HEAR ME?!" I shouted at him, shaking him by the shoulders hard. "You don't know true horror until a fangirl has stalked you." I whispered in paranoia. Ruby pushed me away.

"Alright! Geez, I'll take your word for it." He grumbled, turning back to face the fuse box. "Hey, hand me a fuse."

"Okay, sure." I shrugged, bending over to open the toolbox that lay conveniently beside the box. When I found one, I immediately handed it to Ruby.

"Yo dude, here." I placed it in his palm and watched as he re-wired the thing. "So . . . You know what you're doing?"

"Nope. I just hope it works." He replied. Wow, very reassuring. "There. Try it and flip the switch." He said. I nodded and did what he asked.

Miraculously (Or not) the lights switched on and we could see normally again. "Yes! Thanks Ruby!" I grinned, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, well you're lucky that I didn't blow up your house by mistake." He laughed. We walked back to the living room . . .

Only to find the candle tipped over. And it was a good thing too, because the magazines were just beginning to catch fire.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed, grabbing the fire extinguisher and putting out the table with it. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"And now the three are gone too." Ruby growled, scanning the room suspiciously. "I knew this would happen."

"You knew?" I raised an eyebrow

"It's kind of an instinct thing."

"Oh. Let's check upstairs," I told him, running up the stairs when I heard something behind me.

*Thump*

"Uh . . ." I muttered, just barely before something hit the back of my head and knocked me out.

"Uh . . ." I woke up with a start. By with a start, I mean someone had smacked me clean across the face.

With a pan.

That was just recently heated up.

"WTF WAS THAT?!" I growled, taking a look at my captors or. . . Captor. What I saw was really . . . Disturbing. "Atomica?! What the heck?! What the f-"

"Now, now, Black let's not swear. It's not very PG-13."

"This thing is freaking rated T!" I yelled in her face.

"Rated T? What thing?" She blinked.

"I dunno. I was just . . . Compelled to say it- but that's NOT THE DAMN POINT! You're not a fangirl, are you?!" I asked, squirming in my bonds. I was actually tied to a chair, with steel. And it hurt. Like hell.

"No! Being a . . ." *Insert canned shudder here* "Fangirl . . . Is insufferable!"

"Then why the hell am I tied up?! Are you holding me hostage or something?! Lastly, were you the one who knocked me out?!" I shouted again, directly aiming for her face. She winced and moved a few inches back.

"Seriously?! Please stop yelling! One, no. My dorm is just being used to trap you. Two, yeah, I guess they're holding you hostage . . . And THREE, THE OTHER TWO INSUFFERABLE HOUSEMATES OF MINE WERE THE ONES WHO KNOCKED YOU OUT!"

"Then why are you here?!"

"I was supposed to set you free, but then they and some other girls threatend me with amazingly photoshopped pics of me being a 'bad student' and of course being an officer, it's bad for my rep. And now I'm trapped here because they locked me up." She explained, waving the frying pan around as she did.

"Oh. Last question," I pleaded.

"AAAUUUUGHHH! SO MANY QUESTIONS IT'S LIKE YOU'RE MY MATH TEACHER!" She groaned. "But yeah. Shoot."

"Uhm, are they taking the others hostage too?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Sapph and White were given to some nerds across the street. Apparently so was Lyra and Platina. Silver, Ruby and Dia are being kept in separate rooms of the house by their respective fan clubs." My blood boiled when I heard that White had been handed over to those . . . NERDS! Well, of course I was worried about the others TOO . . . But of courese, I knew how to control my emotions.

"I'M F***ING SORRY?! WHAT?! WHITE'S BEEN WHAT?! HANDED OVER TO WHO?!" Well, sorta.

"Whoa, calm down Black. Nerds aren't molesters. The pedos, perverts and rapers live waaay farther!" Atomica laughed nervously. I gave her a 'really' look. The sarcastic kind.

"THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!" I asked her. She laughed even more nervously.

"Well . . ." She rubbed the back of her head.

*SLAM!*

"Hi Black-san!"

"Nice to see you Black-kun!"

"Hello there Black-sama!"

"Are you alright Black-sempai?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" I growled, struggling more than ever.

"Ooh, we're so sorry for angering you Black-san!" They all bowed deeply. I sweatdropped.

"I'll forgive you if you let me go free and tell me where the others are!" I tried. But all they did was give me the puppy-dog face.

"B-but then that would make us SAAAAD!" They bawled. Wow, were they always this synchronized?! It's damn annoying!

"If you don't I'll kick you out of my fanclub personally." I retorted, hesitantly at that.

"Noooo! Kagari, release him immediately!"

"Aye Ira-chan!"

Then this small girl with ectremely curly pink hair tied up into two pigtails cried, taking out a pair of plyers and hurriedly cutting off my bonds. She looked to be about seven or eight.

"Thank you Kagari! I'd kiss you!" I exclaimed, kissing her on the forehead like a little sister. Then she collapsed.

"Uhm, is she . . .?"

"She'll be fine." Atomica waved.

"Oh, and one more thing, please stop threatening Atomica! All of you! And tell your fellow fangirls too!" I yelled as I ran out the door to look for Ruby and The others.

"Hai!"

-Sapphire's Pov-

~Earlier~

"White-san, why are your cupboards so. . . Disorganized?" I asked In hesitation as we looked in vain for some candles.

"I think it'd be Lyra's fault." She laughed. "Oh, hey! I found a flashlight!" She cried in glee. Then I approached her as she turned it on facing the ceiling . . .

And a shadow of a figure standing upside down from a wall flooded my vision. I instinctively threw a plate from the sink. It missed, but made an loud crash. Then I gave off a cry, and White did too. But too late, the 'thing' or 'person' lunged at us and knocked me out.

-Lyra's POV-

Great, now I was alone in this creepy dark with two sleeping juniors. Screw this, I'M SCARED AS HELL. I sighed to myself lightly, reclining and trying to text a faculty member on my phone when . . .

*Knock, Knock*

I almost said who's there. But instead, I got up, took the candle and rushed to the door. "Silver?" I whispered. When I opened the door, something knocked the candle out of my hands, sending it flying towards the table. I was about to scream when some cloth with sleeping powder or something covered my mouth, making me pass out before I could even process anything that's going on.

-Silver's Pov-

As I walked near the faculty room some thirty minutes after I left, someone attacked me. Literally, they just flew from the roof and landed an inch beside me. I resisted the urge to do a one-hit murder on them. "Were you the one who cut the power? You're a fangirl aren't you?" I asked the cloaked figure in monotone.

"Gomenasai Silver-san." She said in the tiniest voice I had ever she threw down something that caused a lot of smoke to fill the air. I cursed under my breath and leapt away. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Silver-san, come with me quietly and Lyra-sama doesn't get hurt!" She whimpered. _What?! _I whipped around, looking back at her. What she said rang true, because behind her were some other people holding Lyra, who was unconscious. I glared, but walked over.

"That's a good Silver-san." She shakily said as she guided me to her dorm.

-Present-

-White's POV-

I woke up . . .

And immediately wish I hadn't. I was strapped down onto a bed, test-subject style. I tried wiggling, but the leather straps were so tight that a single movement caused my skin to burn. "Oh, beautiful test subject has awakened." I heard a voice somewhere.

"Who the heck are you?" I said weakly.

"Oh! Guys! She TALKED to us! She just talked to us!"

"Us?" I repeated. "Uhm, are you the nerds?"

"At your service madam!"

"Uh, okay . . . Can I go now?" I asked.

"Oh, certainly! Now we have enough research to build a female androi-"

"Don't spill the secret!"

"Oh, right. Lee, release her!"

A guy who looked like an elementary student came out from an observation room beside me. He wore this cute liitle lab coat and blue, thick-rimmed glasses that were a little too big for him.

"T-there you go White-sempai! Sorry for keeping you hostage . . ." He said guiltily, looking up at me with puppy-dog eyes. I just had to smile. Actually, if you ask me, he sorta looked like Sapphire and Ruby combined . . . Lawl.

"It's okay, Lee! Hey, take care of yourself alright?" I smiled, ruffling his hair. His eyes light up, and he let out this adorable laugh that was to DIE for! He then leapt up and hugged me. I was stunned.

"Nee-chan! You're so kind! From now on you're my Nee-chan!" He cried. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Yes, I'll be your sister Lee'll be sure to visit often. 'Bye!"

"'Bye Nee-chan! Oh, wait, let me take you to the door!"

"That would be lovely! Thank you!"

-Downstairs-

Huh, go figure, all the girls including Sapphire were here too. . . "The fangirls sold us out." Lyra sighed, dazed.

"Haha. Well, we better be more careful next time." I smiled, picking Lee up and putting him on my lap. Lyra eyed me.

"Who's that?" She asked. Sapphire seemed to be curious too, but was playing with him. I just knew it! See, he had the same hair color as Sapphire. Hehe . . . And those red eyes were the spitting image of Ruby's.

"Oh, this is Lee!" I answered cheerfully.

"She's my new Nee-san!" He laughed while being tickled by Sapphire.

"Well, he's adorable! And those red eyes look so familiar . . ." Sapphire said. I had to stiffle a giggle.

*SLAM!*

"WHERE'S WHITE?!"

"Let go of Sapphire!"

"Where's that idiot Lyra?"

"Missy? Laaaady! Wher're you?"

I nearly face-palmed. "Uh, nice entrance guys. Really" I said, and the others snickered.

-On the way to the dorm-

As we walked back home, I saw that there was this girl who was tailing Black. She was about the same age as Lee and had pink hair and . . . "Black, who's this little angel?" I giggled, waving at her. She shyly came out and examined me.

"I-I'm K-Kagari, and B-Black is m-my n-new N-Nee-san!" She stuttered, giving off a small smile.

"I could say the same to you." Black grinned, patting Lee on the head. Hey, he followed me? "Give me five bro!" He said, and Lee happily complied.

"I'm Lee! And White is my Nee-chan!" He grinned, asking for Black to carry him on his shoulders. He complied too, and gave him a lift.

"You want a ride too kiddo?" I asked Kagari. She giggled and nodded shyly. So I picked her up and carried her piggy-back style and we chased after Black.

-Sapphire's Pov-

"It's been a really fun night. Thanks for everything!" I called out as we walked down the still busy streets of the dormitory strip.

"Come visit anytime you guys!" White called out as she and Lyra waved goodbye.

"We will!" I said, and they went inside. I sighed and moved closer to Ruby. It was getting really cold out, and I didn't have a coat, so this was the best I could do. "So, what time is it Ruby?" I asked. He glanced at his clock.

"About 10:42. Man, it's really late." He muttered, ignoring all the knowing looks the passing people gave us. I giggled.

"It's fine Ruby. It's a weekend, I'm sure our seniora will understand, and we have a valid reason." I said, playbfully punching his shoulder.

"Yeah, rabid and obsessive fangirls." He chuckled.

"Hey, uhm, how were you captured by them?" I asked, just curiously.

"Well, they knocked you out, and threatened me. The same was done to Silver and Lyra, too. Black was knocked out, so was Dia. But he was already asleep."

"Oh. How did you manage to escape then?" I continued, my curiosity taking over.

"Oh, we threatened the fangirls that we'd kick them out of their own fanclubs if they didn't release us." He explained. I had to stiffle my giggle. "What about you? How did you escape?"

"Well, the nerds just let us go." I shrugged. He stared at me.

"They did?"

"Yup." I said, he nodded. For a while, there was nothing more to say.

"What a night." I smiled, and we Continued on our way for home.

What a night indeed.

* * *

**Me: Aaaaand . . . It's . . . **

**Atomica: Done!**

**Me: Nope . . . Now! Now it's done. :D**

**Atomica: That threatening, kidnapping and sabotage was dark stuff! I NEED CAKE! BRB! *Runs off***

**Me: Now that she's gone . . . What didja guys think? Too long? Too short? Too vague? Eh, please tell me in the comments. Oh, Lee and Kagari are going to appear very often, I predict. Reason? I love kids. :D I might do a sketch of 'em.**

**Okaaaay! Hmmm . . . I think this chapter turned out to recocnize the new group more than focusing Sapph and Ruby . . . Gomenasai! T^T Okay! Who's up next? Gold and Crys or The Kanto Quartet? X) I need your opinion! Plus . . . Any idea what to call the school? It's getting tiresome calling it 'the school' or 'the academy'. But I'm not forcing you to pitch in ideas. XD I understand you have fanfics of your own too.**

**I'm also sorry about doing that flashback thing in the middle and for not taking time to detail the whole 'kidnapped by fangirls' or 'examined by nerds'. I'm also sorry that I didn't give much thought or detail to their escape. T^T Sorry for the overuse of face-faulting on the sidewalk, caps lock and nee-chan/san, too. I'm sorry if it annoyed you.**

**Well, that aside, I actually finished this earlier than I planned. Yaaaay! Please review for typos, mistakes, mischaracteristics, etc. Of course, ya'll can also flame or give out your opinion . . . Whatever you want. :D this is too long now.**

**'Till next time!**

**And this will now be forever part of my A/Ns: Page Count on my Word program: 32! :D**

**~Shea Yuu~**


	6. Crys and Gold

**Me: Thanks for being patient with this suuuuuuuuuper slow plot. The 'Rated T' worthy stuff will probably come two chapters after this. Just a minor warning: This thing is rated T for a reason . . . I'm just trying hard not to swear except for 'Damn'. I hate swearing and avoid it if at all possible. Well, it's still going slow, so we best be getting to the chapter! Atomica!**

**Tesla: She's sick today; I'm taking care of her. So, I'll be doing disclaimers.**

**Me: *Devilish grin* Mehehehe. =3**

**Tesla: *Shifty looks* Shea doesn't own Pokespe or anything copyright-protected.**

* * *

**-Crystal's Pov-**

I tapped my pencil on Gold's math notebook once again, trying to keep calm. I checked the clock . . .

6:15

I had to resist the urge to break my pencil. I still needed it. It had been twenty or so minutes since Gold and I began our work, and he was still on question 2. "Uhm, Gold, what exactly is the problem here?" I asked, through grit teeth but with a concerned tone. I really wanted to help him, but . . . Gaaah! He's so . . . Argh!

"Huh?" He answered, probably dazed from thinking too much. "Oh, uhm, what's the question? Ah, wait! That's not what I meant . . . I mean, uhm, problem?"

*Face-palm*. Man, what is UP with him today? "Uhm, do you need me to clear that up for you? Is it getting too hard?" I asked again, this time choosing my words carefully. He looked at me, not answering. "Uhm, Gold?" I waved a hand in front of him.

"Oh, uuuhm, no." He answered, rolling his eyes and head along with the statement. He looked worried. Nervous, in fact.

"Uh, okay. Let's take a breather." I sighed, putting my pencil down and stretching out. I stood up, brushed myself off and lay down on my bed. My arms were sprawled out and my legs were hanging off the side limply. Gold just sat there and stared off to who knows where. This was getting unnerving . . . Gold isn't usually this passive. He'd either be failing at flirting with me or just bugging me for the heck of it. What was wrong with him? Was the house getting to him?

"Gold? Let's get dinner." I prodded his leg with the tip of my shoe. His head snapped up and his eyes sparkled like a child's.

"Dinner? Yaay! My treat!" He exclaimed, jumping up and getting out of my room. To change, I supposed. I sweat-dropped. Was he just hungry? I sighed, deciding to change into something more casual. I chose a crystal-blue shirt and white knee-length jeans. I wore my usual sneakers and placed a bonnet on my head. When I was sure that I had everything I would need, like my School card*, my wallet and my phone, I slipped my small bag on and headed downstairs.

When I arrived in the lobby, I saw that Gold was already on the couches, doing who-knows-what-perverted-stuff on his phone. He was dressed in a dark yellow shade, black shorts and a black jacket. His usual cap and sneakers were on too. "Sorry I kept you waiting." I smiled.

"Eh it's okay, Crys. I wasn't here long anyway." He shook his head. Then he opened the door and ushered me put. "Ladies first." He grinned. I blushed lightly and smiled, complying to his gentleman-ly gesture. He left a small note on the couches in case anyone came home while we were out. We locked the door and started walking towards the town proper. The streets were still alive with hundreds of students, still walking on the streets, doing stuff on their lawns, having dinner outside on their porches . . . As we did, I caught some of our classmates giving us both some knowing looks. I glared in return and tried to ignore them. It was getting awkward as we just walked in silence so I decided to start up a conversation.

"Hey-"

"Crys I-"

Whoops. We both tried starting a conversation at the same time, ultimately making us shut up again. It was just making the whole thing more and more awkward. I was still blushing a bit as I looked back up to him. "I'm sorry, what were you saying . . .?"

"Uhm, what was that SSG?" He said, simultaneously once again. What was happening with my brain?! "Oh, uhm, sorry Crystal. You go first ." He said, gesturing for me to go on. I stared at him oddly. Then I put the back of my hand against his forehead trying to see if he was having a fever. He turned red and grabbed my wrist, positioning it a few inches from his forehead.

"Uh, checking if you have a fever. You've been acting out of it since we started doing our homework. What's up? Are you sick or something Gold? Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him, putting a hand on my chin. He shook his head.

"Nah Super Serious Gal, I can assure you that I'm fine." He gave me a skeptical look with that swag he always had. Yup, _this _is the Gold I know. "Wait a sec . . . You're worried about me!"

Needless to say I nearly sprawled myself across the sidewalk. I looked at him and that stupid grin of his, trying to think of a reason to deny that . . . "Yes. So what of it? I am a responsible and mature girl. Is it wrong to care about my housemate?" I retaliated, my voice curious but my face was blank. But Gold kept his stupid little grin plastered on his face. I looked away.

"YOU, little miss SERIOUS, CARE about ME!" He whooped, yelling it out. About half the block turned to look at us. My blush deepened to the extremes. I fumed then too, and decided to get out all my anger on chasing him.

"Gold, you BAKA!"

-Gold's pov-

After about twenty minutes of hopeless running from the incredibly fast and energetic Crystal, I stopped to catch my breath and checked the time.

7:18

Wow, that took a good chunk of our time. I plopped myself down on a bench and took well needed gasps of air. Unfortunately I was hurriedly disturbed then as something hit me in the head, catching me off guard. The shock knocked me out of my seat, and my body met the pavement. It didn't take a lot of mind to realize who did that. "SSG, WHAT." I groaned, standing up as she giggled beside me. She helped me up and smiled that amazing little smile of hers. (YOU HEARD NOTHING FROM ME)

"You said we're having dinner, so let's not waste any more time you baka."

We chose this quaint little place in the middle of town. It wasn't too expensive or too cheap. Although, I did notice that most of the people there were by pairs. Hhhmmm . . .

"Good evening dearies! Here's the menu! I'll be back later!" A waitress giggled, handing us two menus and dancing away to another table. I stared at her retreating back, finding something familiar about her . . . Something Blue-like at the most and least.

"Hey, Crys, doesn't that look-"

"Like Blue? Yeah, I've noticed. The only difference is that her eyes are sort of violet-ish and her hair is short." She nodded, looking inconspicuously at the menu.

"But she's the most devious sempai I've ever had. That could just be a disguise for all we know." I whispered back, leaning in closer.

"Hello lovely couple! Have you made up your mind?" We gave her our order and she grinned at us. "Anything else?"

"Uh, say, you wouldn't be Blue Katsumi would you sempai?" Crystal asked, deducing that se was at least as old as Blue. The waitress giggled and held a hand to her mouth.

"I don't know what gave you that idea, but I'm Indigo Rivers. Oh, I have to go now dearies!"

And she left again, leaving us to wonder once again. "Hm. This is such a coincidental situation." Crystal commented, watching as Indigo skipped around from table to table. I stared at her.

"If this is just a coincidence, then that 'Blue Clone' is unnerving me too much. I won't be able to sleep for days." I replied, shivering. She smiled softly.

"Gold, I know how you feel, but that being Blue is an impossible theory. I mean, she did go out with Red, Yellow and Green, right? What would she be working at this hour? Shouldn't she be with the others?"

Damn, I hate it when she's right. Sometimes her smartness overtakes my pride. "Fine."

"Come back again you lovely couple you!" Indigo called out as we left the restaurant. Crys and I winced, with me blushing furiously. As we walked along the city streets, a lot of shops caught our eyes.

"Hey Crys, have you ever wanted a bunny?" I asked her, catching sight of a pet store nearby. She looked at me oddly, but with an amused smile.

"A bunny? Well yeah, but where did that come from? It's just . . . Random. Even for you."

"I dunno. I just want to buy you something, just to prove to you that I'm not all bad . . ." I started, forgetting to choose my words.

.

.

.

"Ack, dammit, WAIT! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL! I mean, uh, do you want a pet? My treat." I face-palmed twice, first because I was being ignorant and second because I finished off my question with 'my treat'. I mean, who finishes up a pet question with my treat?! Idiot, Gold. It's just . . . Idiot.

"Really?" She laughed, punching me lightly on the arm. "Aaw, I love bunnies!"

-Crystal's Pov-

"_Ack, WAIT! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL!"_

Oh that Gold. He's such a baka sometimes. Honestly. I really do love animals, though. Long ago I had this neighbor who had a LOT of animals. Like a zoo.

Arrgh, I digress.

As he lead me to the pet shop, a girl stopped us at the doorway.

"Good afternoon, kids. What's up? See anything you feel like getting your girlfriend or boyfriend?" She giggled, her very dark and almost black eyes sparkled as her mid-length brown hair swayed as she laughed. This was getting weirder. First an Indigo Blue Clone, now . . .

"Say-"

"Before you ask, no. I'm most certainly not Blue. A lot of people ask me that everyday. She did pass by her a few hours ago, if you need her, she went-"

"N-no, no, we're, uhm, fine . . . Uh, we just want to look around first, uhm, what-what's your name?" I asked, stunned that she was always getting mistaken as Blue.

"Oh, I'm Azure honey. Feel free to look around." She grinned, waving us in. We thanked her and went inside.

Wow, the place was nostalgic. Kittens, dogs, rabbit, little monkeys (don't ask me) and fish, birds too. There were a lot more, but I'll leave them be. "Hey Crys, look at this!" Gold called out, his eyes stuck on a small habitat near the back of the room. I tore my eyes from the adorable little gray bunny and walked over to him.

"What's up Gold?" I asked curiously. He pointed to the cage in front of him in an amused manner. My eyes strayed from him to the cage and . . .

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

In othe first cage was a small, light green creature that had bright red eyes and a leaf hanging from it's forehead. In the second one cage was a creature of the same size. It had a peach belly and a blue back with fire coming out of it. Beside that was a small crocodile-like animal, except it was standing on two legs and had a blue color. The last one resembled a mouse, but had large blue ears, a ball-like tail and a white tummy. I stared. What . . . Were these things?

"Hey Crys, what do ya suppose they are?" Gold asked, playing with the second one fromm the other side of the glass.

"Hey, your guess is as good as mine. Let's ask-"

"Azure at your service. What's your question honey?" She grinned, appearing beside me. I nearly fell over.

"Oh, we were wondering . . ." I started, looking over to the odd 'animals'.

"What are these? They're awesome!" He asked with sparkling eyes.

"We don't exactly know either. They were sent to us just a few days ago."

"They're adorable." I smiled, gazing at the first one. She was smiling all cutesy at me.

"Well, no one isn't really taking an interest in them. Say, would you want to take them home? No charge. I just want them to find a good home." She answered, beaming.

"Can we? Are you sure?" I asked as I raised a curious eyebrow. She waved a hand.

"You two are too cute together. Why would I lie to you?"

"Wow, this was some night."

"Yep." Gold agreed, all out of breath from chasing afte his new pet. They were just so adorable and 'awesome' as Gold put it, that he decided to get one too.

"Hey Explotaro, c'mere!" He called out, trying to catch that energetic little . . . Uh, 'animal'.

"'Explotaro?" I asked, an amused grin set on my face. If animals could giggle, I think my new pet did just giggle.

"Hey, don't judge me. If you could name yours Mega, then I'll name mine what I want. Besides, I named him that because his back sorta explodes into flames. How did you even come up with 'Mega' in the first place?" He raised an eyebrow, stopping from his wild chase. I stopped walking and thought.

"I dunno. I guess I just thought he had MEGA cuteness, that's all." I shrugged happily, holding Mega at arms length. "Isn't that right?" I giggled as Mega nodded. He stared at me.

"Well whatever you say. C'mon Explotaro, race ya home!"

"Oh, and uhm, Gold?"

"Yep?"

"When we get home?"

"Yeah?"

"Homework. Asap."

"Dammit."

"Language,Gold."

"CRAP."

As we continued home, I felt happier than I had ever been in two years.

-?'s POV-

"Sir! Experiment 3 has reverted back to original stage."

"Is she stable?"

"Aye sir!"

I looked at him. He quivered. "I-Is there something wrong sir?"

"Yes. You watch too much Fairy Tail. You're starting to sound like Happy. Now get out of my sight and observe experiment 4. Other than that, good job."

"Y-yes sir! M-my apologies sir!"

* * *

**Mehehe. Page count: 13. Gomen. XD**

**Anyway, I said I wouldn't put Pokèmon, right? Well, I did and now . . . Well, I'm sorry. XD**

**Next chapter (Save the best for last they said. *Wink wink*) is the RGBY group! Myahaha!**

**Ps. Sorry for epically misspelling copyright and for the typos I did in the previous chapter. Heh, laaaawl. I'll get to work correcting them right away!**

**'Till next time!**

**~Shea Yuu~**


	7. Dates and Disguises

**Me:Yo, WHAT?! My other story got deleted... Eh. You have this one. I'll take care of that damn problem later. ^^**

**Atomica: Tesla's sick now. He caught my bug. Shea doesn't own anything copyright-protected.**

**Me: . . .**

* * *

_Unknown_

_Chapter 6_

_Disguises and Dates_

* * *

_-StoryStartsNow-_

-Yellow's Pov-

"Meh . . . " I meeped helplessly as we walked along town, with Blue in the lead and Green, Red and I following.

"Is her attitude always like this?" Red asked me.

"Huh? Her attitude? Oh yeah. She's always jumpy. She's like that." I nodded in exhaustion. He chuckled.

"Don't worry; Green's here to keep her in check." He smiled, ruffling my hair. I blushed and smiled back sheepishly. I think I saw Green staring and possibly smirking at us, but when I looked I only found him grumbling about 'that pesky girl' or something. *Sigh*. An optimist, a pessimist and a hyperactive, romance-mad mental ward escapee. These people were impossible . . .

"Oh, hey Green! Come with me I want you to see something!"

I looked up just in time to Blue leaving. She was dragging poor Green with her and giving me a rather devious smile. I think she was mouthing, "Go get him Yel! Good luck!" as she was leaving, too. I resisted the urge to cry.

"Not fair." I sniffed, crossing my arms in frustration. Red came over then, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"They'll be back, I just know it. In the meantime, let's go explore the town a bit." He smiled reassuringly. I stared up at him.

"A-are you sure?" I frowned. "I mean, we could go home if you want to . . ."

"Yellow, I don't want to go home. I just want to be here, with you." He said, turning slightly pink at the statement. My face reddened more than humanly possible, and I couldn't find my voice. "C'mon." He grinned.

_-LineBreakNyaaa-_

-Blue's Pov-

Yes, yes, YES! My plan freakin' worked! Hoho, this is why I am queen of the household! Nyahahahahaha!

"Stop laughing like nyan cat or something. Geez it's pesky."

Right, right, that guy. Hmm . . . Maybe I should just ditch him . . . Nah. He might tell on me. "Yeah, yeah, I'm pesky. However, can you do anything? No. Because I am a girl and you cannot hurt me. It's against the law of gentleman supremacy." I snorted, kneeling down further behind the bush as Red and Yellow passed by.

". . . I am not even going to ask. So, can I go?"

"Hell no. I want someone to pester. So . . . You're my slave for tonight because I caught you." I stuck my tongue out. He was unfazed.

"Whatever. Just don't drag me into-"

"Hey, there goes Crys and Gold!"

"-your schemes." He growled as I dragged him along to the back of the building where they entered. "Excuse me sir-"

"And who are _you_?" The chef asked, looking me over from top to bottom.

"I sir, am Indigo Rivers. I've come to volunteer as a waitress for the night." I bowed, sweeping my hand elegantly.

"Indigo . . . Pesky, obnoxious little demon." Green chanted under his breath. I ignored any sentiments from him.

"Hm, you seem experienced. Very well. Put on this uniform at the back and start serving the students."

"Yes sir!" I saluted, taking the blue waitress uniform and rushing to the bathroom. Once there, I took out one of the many pairs of contacts I had and transformed my eyes from cerulean to indigo. Then I took out a shorthaired wig and put it on along with the uniform. Once I came out, I gave my bag to Green. "Watch it for me please Greenie dear! Thanks!"

". . . Just don't involve me in this . . . This . . . Thing." He rolled his eyes, taking a seat far from Crys and Gold's visual radar. I winked at him and rushed over to the lovely junior couple, handing them two menus. "Good evening dearies! Here's the menu! I'll be back later!"

-_TimeLapse-_

Once I had sent them on their way and left the restaurant, I changed out of my disguise and checked my cell phone for Yellow's location. Green stared at me as if I was a serial killer.

"You installed a tracking device on Yellow?"

"I'm hurt by your accusation!" I sighed in mock-agony. "No, how could you! I installed tracking devices on everyone not just Yellow!" I replied giddily. He glared at me in frustration as we approached our next destination.

The pet shop.

_-YetAnotherTimeLapse-_

According to my phone, Yellow and Red were moving closer to the shop, about ten shops from it and approaching from the north.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" Green grumbled as he leisurely walked behind me. I had generously refrained from dragging him a few meters back because he was slowing me down. Strangely though, he was still following me instead of heading home; and he was grumbling to me about letting him go a few hours ago. Hah. I'll never understand how men think . . . Or maybe I'm just that good at persuasion. Heheheh.

"Le royal Pet Shop." I bowed gallantly, stopping to let him catch up. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? The Pet Shop? What for?"

"Y-"

"Right. You're freakishly stalking Yellow and Red. Nevermind. Just get on with it." He snarled, shoving me forward. I stumbled a bit before regaining my momentum.

"Hmph. Alright, alright Mr. Pushover." I stuck my tongue out as we entered the shop. "Say, Green why haven't you gone home yet anyway?" I asked him, my curiosity getting a hold of me as I stared and admired many different animals. He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah- hey, what's that?" I rashly said, leaning over to check on a small cage with a rather odd animal residing in one of the lower glass cages. It was a light blue color with a brown shell much like a turtle. It stared at me with these big adorable eyes, and it had a tail that looked like it should belong to a squirrel.

"So, you know what that is?" I asked again. He stared at it blankly, either he was trying to come up with a sane answer or he was just looking for some snappy reply.

"How the hell would I know?" He raised an eyebrow. Yep, he was looking for a reply. I sighed heavily and got up from my kneeling position so that I had no trouble looking at him.

"Greenie dear, please buy me one!" I smiled, tilting my head to the side. "It's freakin' adorable Green! Please!"

"Argh, why me? You have an allowance don't you?" He snarled indignantly. I made puppy eyes at him.

"Aw, pwease?" I pouted. He flinched.

"No." Drat.

"Hey, I could just let you adopt them."

We both turned to the female voice that sounded slightly amused, seeing a student. She was about three years older than we were, had striking violet eyes, blonde hair and a warm smile.

"I'm Edith, the store keeper. They're just some poor things we found deep in the forest a few days ago. They were near death, and they need someone to look after them. Can you do that for me? I don't want to charge, I just want them to find a decent home."

I glanced at Green, giving him another one of my puppy-dog looks. He retaliated with a glare that said "you're-not-decent". "Green! The poor animals need us! Please let me get one! PLEASE! I WILL NEVER EVER BE MEAN TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" I semi-yelled, making Edith stare in amusement.

"What? I seriously doubt that." He scowled. I glared at him, with all my cuteness. "Whatever. Your choice."

"Yaay!"

"Come; pick one of your choice." Edith smiled, leading us to the back of the cages.

_-LineBreak-_

I ended up getting that little turtle-or-squirrel thing, and Green . . . He actually got one too. It looked like a small orange dinosaur with a flaming tail. It looked adorable.

"Oh, Red and Yellow are coming! Edith, you don't mind if I-heh- sorta work here until my friends are gone, do you?" I asked. Green face-palmed while Edith stared at me, either in amusement or something else.

"Well, sure." She laughed, handing me a uniform. "But why?" She inquired. I shrugged.

"My friends are useless at romance." I grinned. She chuckled.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age."

_-LineBreakThingy-_

I went to the bathroom and slipped on the uniform, making sure to cover my regular clothes. Then I put on midnight blue contacts and a mid-length brown wig, so my waist long hair wasn't that distinguishable. When I came out, I gave them a grin. "Azure, at your service." I bowed. Green stared, obviously not amused. Edith, well, she was another matter.

"Wow girl, you really are a master of disguise. I'll bet this is the second time that you've done this tonight, in'nit?" She laughed, examining me. "Dang, girl! You're good."

I thanked her and checked my phone and looked at Yellow's positioning . . . Dammit, they're five minutes away. "Green, go. Back. Hide. NOW." I growled, shoving him towards the back of the store.

"Pesky girl. Alright, geez. Stop it." He said, shoving me away and heading to the back.

"Hey Red, look!"

"Let's go inside!"

_Oops, can't let 'em see me! _I headed over and sat down on Edith's table, pretending to be doing some paperwork.

"Hey, look at that . . ." Yellow said, innocently looking down at one of the glass cages. She was looking down at an adorable little yellow, mouse-like object. It had a pink flower in its ear, red cheeks and a bright smile.

"It's adorable." Red grinned, moving closer to Yellow. The said girl flushed, turning to stone on the spot. _I'm so glad I set them up._

"Hey guys! What can I do for you?" I looked at me, trying to analyze something. _Doesn't matter. They're both dense anyway. _I mentally shrugged. "Hello? Lovely couple right in front of me?"

"Eh? I mean, uhm, what are they?" Yellow asked, a bit flustered at my comment. Damn, she was so adorable I could just hug her to death. Red had better take care of her or so help me I'll unleash the damn titans upon him.

"Oh, well, we don't know either, honey. We found the poor things out in the forest a few days or weeks ago. They're healthy, but not really happy. Can you help these sweet things get a home? I'm not charging. I just want a good home for them darlings." I explained, adding a bit of country to my voice. I think I heard Edith giggle from somewhere, but I did my best to ignore it.

"Oh, well . . . We'd be glad to take 'em for you . . . Miss . . ." Red said.

"Azure. Not miss." I grinned.

"R-Red, you sure? I mean . . ." Yellow said timidly, looking down with a faint blush.

"It's fine, Yells. Really. We live in the same house anyway. We'll be okay." He nodded, flashing his killer smile. I think Yellow just about melted.

"Great!"

_-TimeSkipBlahAndLineBreakBlah-_

Long story short, Yellow got that adorable little yellow 'animal', named it ChuChu . . . And, well, it immediately swore loyalty to her. Cute isn't it? Red . . . Red. He got an adorable little blue 'animal' that had a bud on its back. It was adorable, like all the others. I sent them off, grinning and trying my best not to act like myself. When they were out of sight, I sighed, wiping the sweat from my forehead. "Whew."

"Ack, WAIT! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL!"

_Hey, that was . . ._

"Really? Aw I love bunnies!"

_Dammit, that's Crys and Gold!_

"Good afternoon, kids. What's up? See anything you feel like getting your girlfriend or boyfriend?"

_-AnotherBreakinLine-_

-Red's Pov-

. . . Man, I've never been this nervous in my entire life. I mean, I've been in fistfights, gang fights and practically every other fight there is, and yet here I am.

Nervous and fidgeting over a girl.

Not just any girl though. Yellow, the cute and petite girl that is by far the most innocent and beautiful girl I had ever seen in the history of my life.

But you never heard that from me.

"Hey Yells, how's dinner sound?" I asked, turning to her. She looked up at me, her eyes shimmering in the light. Dammit, I've been missing her for 2 years and I'm acting like a complete idiot.

"S-sure!" She replied timidly. We walked a bit further downtown, scanning shops for somewhere to eat. Eventually we came across a small cafe I recognized, Café Rhapsody.

"Uhm, I hope this is alright . . ." I told her, following her inside.

"Are you kidding? This is the best place in town. I love it." Yellow smiled, sending me into a blushing fit. We sat down and had dinner in peace as the night went on.

_-TimeLapseRaaawr-_

Eventually the time flew by fast, and it was nearly 11:00. Strangely though, the town seemed to not sleep, no matter what time it is. We walked some more, half the time chasing our new charges and half the time just plain enjoying our time.

"H-hey Red,"

"Ah, what's up?" I grinned as we passed the department store.

"You never told me . . ." She said hesitantly.

"Told you what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Why you were so . . . Familiar the first time we met, when in fact I've never seen you before . . . It was weird . . . So . . . Uhm . . . Have-have we met before?" She stammered, looking down. I looked away.

"Well . . . I . . . I don't think so." I replied. It stung trying to keep the truth from her, but . . .

"Really?"

"Yeah, I-"

"There you guys are!"

_Dammit, Blue. How convenient of you to come sashaying back at this precise moment. _I mentally sighed. And I was starting to really warm up to Yellow when we were alone . . . (NOPE. ERASE THAT.)

"Oh, hey Blue. Green? You look like you're about to explode." I raised an eyebrow, seeing him walk up behind Blue.

"Don't even." He growled, and I backed off.

"Oh, we've been searching for you guys since we were separated a few hours back!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, 'separated'." Green nodded. He rolled his eyes and glared ahead. "Pesky, obnoxious little-"

"So, how was your 'date'?" She asked devilishly, cutting Green off. I nearly fell over.

"D-date? What date? We were just h-hangin' out! Right Yells? You agree right Yells?" I sputtered, trying to get that stupid blush from my face.

"H-hai." She merely nodded, her face saying 'oh-man-I-am-so-freakin'-embarrassed'. Ugh, I knew this would happen eventually. I should know that she's out of my league.

"Whatever you say. Anyway, it's getting late. We should head home." She winked, turning around and skipping down towards the direction of the dorms.

"A-ah, Blue!" Yellow called out, running after her. I watched as they walked side by side, like little kids. Then I glanced at Green, seeing a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Hey Green,"

"Hm."

"She's . . . She's the only girl that ever made you smile, Green. Impossible." I grinned, punching him on the shoulder. He winced, glaring at me.

"I don't love that pesky girl. She's annoying and obnoxious as hell." He growled.

"I never said you loved her, did I?"

". . . Whatever. Let's just head home."

_-ChangeInPovOrSomething-_

-Green's Pov-

_"I never said you loved her, did I?"_

_That idiot of a friend. _I growled to myself as I followed Red, Yellow and that annoying Blue home. Poor Yellow, always getting caught up in her evil schemes. Red . . . That idiotic bastard is my friend, is hopelessly in love with little angel Yellow, and is a fight-obsessed maniac. What's more to say? Then there's Blue . . . I'll admit, two years back, she would've made my day just with that amazing smile of hers. (DAMN, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY BRAIN.) But now that she's back . . . She gives me headaches on a regular basis. What kind of life do I live.

"Silver? Oh, I think he's in my class."

"Mine too! Super Serious, we're in the same year right?"

"Super . . . Nevermind. Who's the other one?"

"Lyra. Lyra Kotone."

"Oh, I think I remember her."

"Huh? What do you mean Gold?"

"I remember back in New Bark Town . . . One of the houses had the name KOTONE printed on its mailbox. Ah, yeah! She used to be my neighbor! Then she moved to Kanto, and I never saw her again."

The sounds of our four other housemates was slightly muffled as we approached the door. They were talking about some people as we entered. Sapphire was sitting primly on the couch, Ruby was sitting beside her. Gold was sprawled on the opposite couch, with Crystal sitting on the rug facing him with an expression of . . . Whatever it was.

"Minna! We're home!" Blue called out, grandly sweeping her hand across the air.

"You watch too many anime shows." Yellow sighed. She smiled and turned to the four lounging around on the sala set. "How was your night?"

"Fangirls and Super Nerds kidnapped me, Ruby and about six other students." Sapphire shrugged.

"Said dorm was sabotaged, nearly put on fire, and stripped of electricity." Ruby added.

"Well, I got Mega from the pet store." Crys said, holding out a green little, uh, 'animal', much like ours.

"I got Explotaro there, too." Gold said.

"Wow! We just came across Toro and ZuZu near our dorm!" Sapph grinned, holding up a red and orange, chick-like thing and a blue 'animal' with a fin on its head.

"Same here! Pet shop, though." Blue laughed, showing them the little monsters that actually looked like plushies from some Shoujo manga or something.

"So . . . Other than Sapph and Ruby's night . . . This Saturday was pretty uneventful wasn't it?" Red said, sitting down beside Gold and turning on the television. I sat on one of the single couches and watched as he went channel surfing. Yellow sat beside Sapph, and Blue took a seat across from Crys on the rug.

"So Gold, mind joining me for homework?" Crystal said after a short moment of silence. She got up and grabbed Gold by the collar of his shirt.

"Agh, Super Serious Gal! Not NOW!"

"Just kidding." She chuckled, releasing him and letting him fall to the ground pathetically. Then she yawned. "Well, good night." She sighed, heading up. Gold rubbed his head and resumed his position next to Red.

"I need to get going too. 'Night." Ruby stretched, walking up. I looked around the living room. Blue, Red, Sapphire, Gold and . . . Wait, was Yellow sleeping?

"Red, better take Yellow to her room." Blue said, not taking her eyes off the TV screen.

"What? Why?" He asked. Dense as always.

"Take a look, lover boy." She grinned, pointing to Sapph. Said girl grinned, showing her fangs and nudging the sleeping girl gently.

"Uh, ah. Hm." He nodded, turning a deep shade of scarlet. He headed to Sapph's side, gently lifted Yellow bridal-style and headed up the stairs.

"Ah, young love." Blue laughed, sounding like an old woman.

"They fit each other, don't they?" Sapphire grinned.

"Oh sure." Gold chuckled, stopping on Nickelodeon.

I live in a house full of idiots.

Well, maybe it's not going to be so horrible . . .

But there's always the possibility that I'm wrong.

* * *

_-EndorToBeContinuedorWhatever-_

* * *

**Page count- 19**

**There you have it folks! Red has confessed. Well, whaddya expect? It's been frikin' two years. TWO PAINFUL YEARS OF YELLOW-LESS AGONY! Green . . . Is just not there yet. XD**

**Damn, I'm getting slower. \(o-o)/ Gah. Anyway . . . Man, I must be getting off track with my data. I wrote the ages and level in school they are in the prologue, but sometimes I just plain forget. The class scheds and the OCs are getting jumbled too. Gomen ne. *Sweatdrop***

**My other story was deleted . . . Probably for the best, so I can focus on this. I'll probably put that up again when I finish this.**

**Lemme see . . . Oh, right. Plus, the violence should be about a chapter away . . . Next chap will be set on a Monday, probably the first of November . . .? Maybe? I dunno. My clock is outta whack.**

**I must be missing something . . . If I am, I'll do it in the next chap. -o-**

**Please Review for Typos or for whatever reason you feel like!**

**Arigato for Reading!**

**~Shea Yuu~**


	8. The Trial Part 1: The Mist

**India: Shea doesn't own anything copyright-protected. :D**

**Unknown**

**Chapter 7**

**The Trial part 1: The Mist**

* * *

The day started out with amazing sunny weather, making the day better than usual. Inside the Alpha household . . . Well, in their standards, the way their day started was pretty mediocre. Crystal and Gold started out with cooking breakfast. Once the task was over, Gold immediately started pestering Crystal, and said girl threatened to kick him to unconsciousness.

Green and Blue started out normal. Wake up, dress up, have breakfast. Simple enough. However, once at the table, Blue started questioning Green about pointless things. He could only glare and mutter 'Pesky Girl' as a response.

Sapphire had once again switched personalities. From the prim and polite girl yesterday she switched to her usual self, tomboy-ish, wild and carefree. Ruby internally felt relieved, but on the outside, he was dying of irritation.

It seemed that Yellow was the only sane person in the dorm. All she did was wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast and study a little as she waited for her friends to leave for school. Technically speaking, Red could also be considered sane, but he was only considered sane when:

1. He's in an adult's supervision

2. He's with Yellow.

So basically, he's reckless and partially insane when not following either 1 or 2. "Hey Red, ready for school?" She asked, barely heard over the endless chattering of her other housemates. The red-eyed boy looked up from his mindless staring into oblivion and smiled.

"O-oh yeah, sure Yellow!" He laughed, getting up and meeting her across the table before going out of the house with her.

As the door slammed shut, Blue finally snapped out of her senses and stared at the door, remembering her obsessive fetish of pairing other people together like Yellow and Red. "Ohoho, the lovebirds have left the building." She smirked, tossing a strawberry into her mouth. Green rolled his eyes and got up, heading down the stairs and out the door as well. Blue took a final sip of her morning espresso and headed out too, not wanting to be late.

"Hey guys, you do know that class starts in like twenty minutes right?" Crys told them, getting up, putting her plates in the sink and grabbing her bag. The rest of the house looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah? So?" Gold replied as he followed her. Sapphire and Ruby stopped their incessant arguing to follow them out the dorm and towards the main school district.

"So? It takes ten minutes to walk from our dorm to the school, five minutes to get to the classroom and another five minutes to get you things ready for the first subject. All in all, if you don't step up and move faster you'll be late." She pointed out, breaking into a run. The others stopped walking and stared at her disappearing figure.

"Dammit! That Super Serious Girl! Has to be so damn fast and so damn serious and concerned about frikin' SCHOOL of all things." Gold groaned, highly exasperated by the fact that she was too serious for her own good.

"Hey senior Gold," Sapphire said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh, yeah Wild Girl?" He asked, not turning back but walking at his own pace.

"Race ya to school." She grinned, her competitive instinct sparking up. Gold chuckled.

"You sure you can run in that flimsy mini skirt?" He smirked, turning to her. She gave him a smug look, reached down and pulled up her skirt. "Ha-! What the-! Hey! D-don't do THAT!" The flustered Gold exclaimed, putting a hand over his eyes and turning beet red. Sapphire sighed.

"I always wear my shorts underneath, Gold." She rolled her eyes. "My black travelling shorts. They're like pants, only shorter."

"Oh. Well, you're on then!" He shouted, breaking into a sprint. Sapphire followed him, catching up in a split second. Ruby sighed but smiled.

"Ah Sapph. You know the only one who can outrun you is Crystal, and that's just by a quarter of a millimeter, when she's angry." He chuckled to himself, taking his time walking to school.

-LineBreak-

"Hey Red," Yellow said, putting a finger to her chin.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking down at her. She took a moment to think before she spoke again.

"Hey, can we head over to the bulletin boards before we split for class?" She mumbled shyly. She felt guilty to ask him to accompany her when she thought he had better things to do. He smiled.

"Well sure! Why-" Then he stopped abruptly and flinched. _Crap, if my photos are there . . . _"- not?" He finished, wincing slightly. If his photos were indeed posted, he would be embarrassed to the ends of the earth. Yellow seemed to notice that something was bothering him.

"Hey Red, are you sure it's alright? I mean, I-I'm sorry to bother you! I know you could be doing better things but . . ." She said, feeling bad for all the wrong reasons. _Dammit Red, you're gonna make her cry! _He guiltily put an arm around her, and he blushed.

"H-hey, it-it's not that! C'mon! I'd rather be doing things with you anyway! Hey, please Yellow. Smile for me? You look better with a smile." He blurted out, wanting to say literally anything to make feel better and smile. She looked up, a dark shade of scarlet on her face. Red didn't notice though, being the dense person he was.

"Are . . . Are you sure? I mean . . . I-I just don't wanna bother you, you know?" She stated meekly. She managed a smile though, for him.

"Yeah. I'm sure as Blue has blue eyes. Yes, I'll go with you." Red chuckled as they approached the front doors. He was nervous. Really, freakin' nervous and he was strongly hoping that his pictures weren't posted on the bulletin board. As they walked inside, the sight of the boards and a few students gazing at its contents met them, and Yellow instinctively walked faster. She was badly hoping that Red's art project was there. She wanted to see it. She didn't know _why_, but she just did. When she had come close enough to see the best art projects of the week, she glanced at them one by one, reading the name of the person who made it.

_Best Painting of the week: Different by Elizabeth Melodia_

_Best Sketch of the week: Spring's Canvas by Yellow Haruko_

_Best Photograph of the week: Maiden of Nature by Red Takeshi_

Yellow looked at the title of Red's photo display again, wondering who could have been caught in the lens of the boy. She looked down . . .

And immediately blushed harder than before.

Captured in four gentle and framed photographs were Yellow herself. In one shot she was captured sleeping in the shade, her head tilted slightly to the side while gripping her sketchpad. Another shot showed her standing and slightly leaning on a tree, the happiness on her face evident. The last two were of her simply glancing out of the school windows, her soft eyes catching the morning light and making them sparkle. She gaped at the pictures, both flattered and embarrassed at the same time.

Red, on the other hand, was staring at her sketch. He was captivated by the amazing detail that had been carefully drawn onto the once blank canvas. The birds, the clouds, the trees and the animals . . . They were all so detailed that they looked like they could come alive at any moment. Even the sun was so professionally sketched that it almost looked like it was actually radiating light. _Wow, Yellow's an amazing artist. _Red grinned to himself, admiring the details again and again.

"H-hey Red," Yellow stammered, looking over slightly to him. He tore his eyes away from the sketch to look the girl in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, your p-photos . . ." She started playing with the sleeves of her jacket. The message hit Red head on, and he froze.

"Uhm, y-yeah, ah, about those . . . I'm uh . . ."

"Oho, looks like you saw some pretty sight with your lens eh?" Blue giggled, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. She actually found the photos very beautiful, capturing the innocent girl that is Yellow. She was sent into hyper drive when she found out that Red took them. "Nice one lover boy!" She smirked, nudging the boy on the shoulder. He just kept quiet and stayed flustered.

"Nice pics of your girlfriend senior Red." Gold grinned admiring the photos.

"Geez! Give me a break already, PLEASE?! I just thought she would be a beautiful subject for my photos because she was so pretty in the rays of the sun!" The red-eyed boy yelled at them, making Yellow blush harder and Gold and Blue snicker again.

They were about to retaliate something when the bell rang, signaling the start of class sessions. "Damn it. Now, we're late. Sorry Yellow.**"** He apologized, flashing Yellow a sympathetic smile before walking off and heading to class. Crys, Ruby and Green did so as well, leaving Gold, Blue and Yellow to themselves.

"See ya later." Gold flashed his signature grin and skated off using the board he wasn't supposed to have at school.

"It's okay, Red. You're not the idiot." Yellow mumbled to no one as she and Blue headed for Psychology.

-Timelapse-

Gold tapped his pencil hard onto his notebook, extremely bored with nothing to do as he was stuck in Third Year Mathematics. He inwardly groaned as their mentor droned on about how to derive the value of x through a series of equations. _I'm going to be dead before the class is over _Hemumbled under his breath. Behind him, Lyra was partially listening, but was engrossed with staring out the window. She was suddenly intrigued by the wonderful weather outside.

"Is the plan set?"

In a dimly lit room hidden in the school's forest, two figures conversed. They glanced out the window, the only source of light.

"Yes mistress."

Red stared out the window, trying to listen in to the teacher's lecture while also daydreaming. He was felt some kind of eerie presence engulf the school . . . He didn't know what or where it came from, but he just . . . Felt it.

"Are the elements in place?"

"Yes mistress."

Green paid absolutely no attention to the teacher. Everything she was teaching was useless. He had already studied it all when he was still living with his Grandfather, Professor Oak. Instead, he was watching the window. He had a feeling that something was going to happen . . . Something bad.

"Good. Launch it. NOW."

"Yes mistress."

One of the figures left the room, leaving the young woman behind to think alone. Was it a good idea to be setting up this kind of plan at this time?

"No." She smirked, pushing up her glasses. "Those students are capable enough. This will be a successful trial. It will be good for them, Lorelei." She told herself, glancing at the school. "Time for the Talents to realize their potential."

Crystal was attentively writing notes when she heard a muffled boom. _Huh? _She looked at the fish tank in the biology room. Sure enough, the water in the glass was stirring. Her mind sparked; something is happening. Silver, who was beside her, noticed her sudden twitch and realized that he wasn't imagining it. In the next room, Sapphire and Ruby also noticed the shaking and looked at each other urgently. If they didn't get out of there at once they were in big trouble.

In the other side of the school, Yellow felt the ground move under her feet, and her head shot up from her notebook. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, but only her and Blue were noticing the small quakes. "You feel that?" Blue whispered. She nodded numbly.

"W-we have to get out of here. NOW."

"I know, eat this." Blue mumbled, tossing her a violet pill no bigger than a bead.

"What's this?"

"It'll make you look and feel slightly sick long enough so we can be excused. Eat it so we can leave!" Blue hissed, her sight moving from the distracted teacher to her friend. Yellow was wondering why the hell she had this kind of pill, but she hesitantly swallowed it. Immediately she experienced a severe headache, and her skin went pale.

"M-miss Lenora . . ." She called out weakly.

"Ma'am, Yellow's sick. Permission to take her to the nurse's office." Blue said, trying hard not to smile.

"There's only five minutes until the end of class. Can't the little lady wait?"

"No ma'am! I think she's about to pass out!" Blue retaliated, going frantic as the shaking grew worse. Only half the class was caring about the shaking, and half the class was . . . Doing whatever they were doing. Lenora raised an eyebrow and examined Yellow.

"Hmm . . . Alright." She nodded. "Make it quick so she doesn't get too sick."

"Thank you Ma'am!" Blue semi-yelled, dragging Yellow outside just as the medicine wore off. She gasped, clutching her head.

"DON'T ever make me do that. EVER AGAIN." The small girl shivered as she followed Blue.

*RING!*

"Class-"

Before the other mentors could announce the end of first period, the students zoomed out of class. Or to be more specific, the students of the Alpha and Beta* households. "Hey! No running in the halls!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Red called out to Sunset, the hall monitor. She scrunched up her eyebrows and continued to walk along. Red ran faster, encountering Gold, Lyra and Green.

"You guys felt that?" Gold asked, riding faster on his board.

"Hell yeah we did!" Lyra yelled at her childhood friend.

"Let's meet up with the others." Green told them, taking the lead.

"Others?" Lyra asked Gold.

"Our housemates, your housemates." He shrugged, pushing his board to go faster.

"Something bad's goin' down Green." Red told his best friend, seeing their companions in the courtyard.

"I know, but I don't know what." He replied, skidding to a stop as Yellow, Blue, Crystal and Silver.

"Guess you felt the tremors?" Crystal asked, and they nodded.

"Hey, guys! Guess it wasn't just me." Sapphire yelled, coming up with Ruby, Black, White, Platinum and Dia.

"Well, Sapphire the nature-sensitive girl in our group felt it. That means something really is going to happen." Blue told them urgently. Just as they were about to discuss it, the ground shook severely, knocking them off their feet. Except for Sapphire, Crystal and

Green, they all kissed the ground as the shaking grew worse.

"WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT?!" Black yelled out, regaining his ground and shakily helping White. As the tremors ceased, everyone stood up and looked ar4ound. Class should be ongoing then, but they didn't care as the sky clouded over.

"Uhm, g-guys . . ." Yellow said, nervously glancing at the forested area near the courtyard. Everyone turned to look at where she was glancing at.

"Is that . . ." Silver asked, squinting.

"It is." Green nodded, not needing to try so hard to see. "It's fog." He confirmed.

"I think it's not as thick as fog. Maybe we should call it Mist." Lyra said, waving her hand in the air.

As they continued on with the discussion, the Mist rolled in eerily fast. Green noticed this and took a closer look at what was happening in the area it was engulfing.

"Sh**." He swore under his breath.

The plants in the area were slowly dying as the Mist passed their area, turning black and eventually into ash. This effect only applied to plants. With people, though, it was a different story.

A more gruesome story.

Once humans inhaled in the premises of the Mist, something changed in their body. Their nervous system was targeted. Their common sense and thinking was cut off, making them something like mindless zombies. After that, their eyes turned stark white and every sense they had would be enhanced. A symbol that looked like a thorn-hilted sword burned itself onto their arm, and spikes grew on the edge of their fingers, making them prepared to kill.

"Huh? What is it Green?" Red asked, turning to his friend.

"We're screwed." The green-eyed boy scowled. Red was confused.

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing. Except for the mindless students that are looking at us like predators." Green scoffed, annoyed by the fact that this boy was so . . . Ignorant.

It was true; the students who were affected by the Mist were all gaping at them. The others noticed as well, growing fearful of the events that would happen next.

"Mindless zombie apocalypse?" Gold raised an eyebrow. "That's too clichéd."

"They're not zombies; they're still students so you can't kill them!" Crystal yelled, delivering a kick to his chest. He was knocked down, wheezing and clutching his chest. "Hmph!"

Then, just as suddenly as the Mist appeared, it disappeared, leaving the entranced students to chase after them. "F**k, we're screwed." Black gulped, pulling White closer to him protectively. "We should run now!" He yelled, sprinting towards the school. Dia and Platina followed them.

"Yellow, c'mon!" Red called out, taking hold of her hand and pulling her to the side of the school.

"Time to start running!" Blue shrieked, following Red and Yellow. Green sprinted after them.

"Damn." Sapphire whistled. "Come on priss, start moving if you wanna live! Who knows what kinds of things those mutants could do!" She smirked, taking hold of Ruby's shirt and dragging him away towards the school.

". . . We should leave." Silver narrowed his eyes, slung an arm around Lyra's waist, and leapt into a tree, running and jumping from tree to tree with Lyra.

"Well, C'mon Super Serious!" Gold told her, tossing her his foldable scooter. "Hop on and let's go!" Crystal unfolded it in a split second and bolted, Gold hot on her trail as the mindless students savagely ran after them.

Back in the forest, the young woman laughed to herself, looking at the computer screens that monitored the different students and places on campus.

"The Trial has begun. I wonder how long this game will go on." She smiled sinisterly.

_-ToBeContinued-_

* * *

**Page count: 17. ^^**

**Yaaay! I did this purely in 3****rd**** person POV because I needed to shape up and I started with the Pov I was worst at: Third person. Hope it wasn't painful to read this. :P**

**Okay . . . I remembered something. Pearl hasn't appeared yet. Well, this part of the story, the Apocalyptic Trial Arc should be about two or three chapters long, depends, and Pearl should appear in that time being. Emerald . . . Well, I'm not really big on him, but he might make a cameo. Keep in mind: maybe. Cheren, Bianca and N, plus Hilda (Who will be a different entity from White entirely if I can pull some strings so that FerrisWheel will still be there despite the Agency that already exists.) will be making an appearance, either as part of the scholars as important characters or maybe as supporting students. I dunno, it depends, but they are originally in my plan. So, yeah. **

**The Mist is sort of a special virus that takes on the form of mist or fog, technically. It renders the nervous system useless and causes some abnormalities in the physical structure of the body. It also enhances the senses, like Sapph's hearing and all that. It also gives them inhuman capabilities that will soon be mentioned.**

**Okay, so wasn't it weird that the students were so ignorant? O.o Actually, they would've just dubbed that as construction or a minor earthquake. Trust me, that happens. =o= I just put this here so it wouldn't seem overly dramatic that it was only the Dex Holders were aware. The teachers were in on it, obviously. Yeah.**

**This is early because I'll probably be having writer's block for the next few days. Why? Mental block because school's almost here and I haven't finished my summer homework for my Literary Arts class. No, not summer school. Teachers are just . . . =_=**

**Anyway, Please Review for better writing quality and so I can get over my constant panic attacks because of my homework.**

**Oh, and I might be calling Platinum 'Platina' instead in the following chapters. ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Shea Yuu~ **


	9. Author's Note? Sorry

**Sorry for making everyone think this was a chapter update. (:_:) Anyway, I just wanted to say that chapter 8 will be taking some more time than I had planned. What's it been, two months? Well, I have writer's block and am back at school, so I'm sorry.**

**Also, please bear with my slowness. Unknown 8 is . . . Still 30% complete. Aaah man. ;o; Accept my peace hug, please and don't kill me. (; , ;)**

**Peace out people, I promise I'll try to get it done faster, but homework comes first y'know?**

**P.S. Kuro-Shooter and Dia Newman. :3 You flatterers, you. I'm not THAT good, in fct I'm too slow and have lotsa typos, but thanks for the reviews. :3 I'll be quick about the next one, I SWEAR.**

**Also, thanks for keeping up with me loyal reader/reviewers NoProb101 and I'mInYourCarEdward . :3 I'm as slow as a f*ing turtle. XD**

**Arigatou Minna.**

**=3**

**~Shea Yuu~**


	10. The Trial Part 2: Survival

**Yo! FINALLY GOT THIS UP! EFFING YES. :)**

**Disclaimers: Ahhahahahaha, HA! You're funny. :)**

* * *

**Unknown 8**

**The Trial Part 2: Survival**

* * *

The trial had begun, and terror and danger came with the package. The Scholars/Talents had unintentionally spread out in different directions, hoping to stay away from the zombie-like Mist victims. They're strategies were out of instinct and no one knew what would happen next. They had survived the first part.

Will they survive the next?

-Black's Pov-

Awdfhsajkhgctdyuwamxnbajkw, We are DEAD. DEAD I TELL YOU. We barely made it to the principal's office in time before-

Hey, was that titanium? On the door?

"Why is the Principal's office is reinforced with titanium?" White raised an eyebrow. Then she rapped her knuckles a bit too strong on the hard steel. "Kya-! Bad idea. Ow." She laughed, waving her hand around to ease the burning pain, probably.

"Hey Prez," I started, tapping White on the shoulder.

"Prez?" Sapph asked, sitting up and crossing her legs.

"Well, she's the Prez of our agency." Then I scooted over to her and whispered, "I have a debt to her for breaking some . . . Uh, a lot of things."

"Ah." She nodded sympathetically. "Oh hey, what do you do at your agency?" She asked curiously. White beamed, seeing this as a business advertisment opportunity. I sighed; sometimes she was too focused on work.

"Talent. We search for raw talent in the school premises. Acting, singing, dancing, drawing, directing . . . Any talent we could find. Then we help them develop this talent and make a profit out of it, for us and the client." She explained.

"Aaah. A talent agency?"

"You betcha!" White grinned.

"I don't mean to interrupt seniors, but would any of you have the number of our other seniors?" Platina politely holding up a finger for attention. She was uber polite, even when there wasn't a need for it. She really is a rich kid. We all shot a look at each other and shook our heads.

"Sorry Platina, no." Dia replied, casting her a sad look. She smiled.

"That's quite alright." Now that she mentioned it, it was so weird that we had no number of our seniors, even if we had known them for such a long time now.

"Wait," Sapphire called out, her eyes trailed on her cellphone and her left hand up for a moment. "I think I have Crys' number . . ." She mumbled, pressing on the down command of her keypad rapidly. "Ahaaaaaaa! Yeah, I do have it." She cried out, jumping and fist-pumping as she dialled the number. She looked bored for a few seconds before she shot up on her feet again. "Yo, senior Crystal! I . . . You huh? You what? YOU WHAT?! I mean uh, we're in the Principal's office. It's reinforced with titanium! Get over here. NOW. Wha? I WHAT?! Wait!" Then she dropped into a sitting position and slammed her fist down hard on the floor. The entire room was made of titanium, and I wondered how the hell she could do that without hurting herself like White. "DAMN IT!"

We all looked at her, wondering what Crys had said. She looked pretty angry and frustrated. "What'd she say?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow. She shot him a glare that could kill.

"She . . . And Lyra. . . They're . . ." Then she literally slapped herself and clenched her fist in aggravation. "They're trapped, that's what. They're cornered, I told them to come here, then there was a scream and she hung up. Stupid, I'm going over to them and I-"

"Don't be stupid and rash in this situation, Sapphire." Ruby interrupted, looking calm as ever with his eyes closed. He called her Sapphire, not Wild Girl like he usually does with senior Gold. He's dead serious today.

"Oh yeah? Plan on stopping me Priss?" Sapphire retaliated with a growl, a strong aura coming from her.

"Uh, s-seniors . . ." Platina mumbled, looking worried and afraid. She had the right idea. If even a small fight breaks out in our small group it would be suicide. Unfortunately, they didn't hear her.

"I'm just keeping you from launching yourself stupidly unarmed in the middle of battle. You may be strong Sapphire, but it's just not an option." He shrugged, leaning casually on the wall behind him. He opened up one eye a bit, returning Sapphire's glare with just as much ferocity. "Or do you want to die?" He asked like he was in a quiz show, giving choices to the contestants. This seemed to fuel Sapphire's anger MORE, and she didn't answer.

She raised her fist. We all gasped, thinking she was going to hit Ruby. But when she swung out, she turned 90 degrees to the right and hit the mahogany desk. It let out a sickening crack and nearly split in half. "Whatever. They're in trouble. Fine by me if you're too much of a coward to help 'em." She growled, marching over to the window sill. She angrily sat down and glared at the world outside. Ruby just shrugged and closed his eyes again. We all stayed silent for a time, weighing out our options. Our Seniors were in trouble? What could we do?

"Hey, Sapph," I started, a hand on my chin. From her position she turned to me with a hint of malice in her eyes.

"What." She growled.

"Do you know how to use a weapon?" I asked. "Actually, do any of you have any experience in wielding any type of weapon or maybe any form of defense?" I announced. _Hey, that was an overuse of any_.

"Samurai." Dia raised his hand. We all stared at him. "What?"

"How come you know how to use a samurai?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I took lessons when I was young. Don't judge me." He shrugged, biting his cookie (which came from nowhere, by the way).

"I have training in all forms of martial arts, fencing, gun-wielding and a few other things for self defense, senior." Platina stated bluntly. Ah right, rich kids need to have protection and defense training.

"Good. Anyone else?"

"I use the bow and arrow, plus butterfly swords." Sapphire answered, her anger gone. "I was curious because it looked so awesome, so I trained with them at hand."

"I'm trained in any and all forms of martial arts plus a dash of gun-wielding too." Ruby mumbled grudgingly. Like with Dia, eyes went wide in wonder.

"How- nevermind. White? What about you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm barely skilled with a pistol, but that's it."

"It's enough. And I was trained with swords last year, so we should be set."

"Black, what exactly is your plan?" White asked, her voice skeptical in tone.

With a glint of deviousness, I smirked. "Oh. That, you'll see."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=LineBreak=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-Green's PoV-

I kept close behind Red, Yellow and Blue, making sure not to get snagged by the Infected but also keeping back to see if any of them needed help just in case.

"A-ah-" I saw Yellow stumble, and I swore a bit as Blue came closer to her falling figure. Thankfully, Red caught her by the waist and pulled her back onto her feet.

"Thank goodness." I heard Blue mumble under her breath. I saw a smirk, too. Pesky girl, even in an apocalypse her mind works in obnoxious ways.

As we continued to run in who-knows-what direction, I could tell that everyone, even me, was losing strength. It felt like we've been running for hours, and the hot sun was still beating down. We needed to stop or there would be consequences.

Just as we approached the end of the forest and school territory (which is a bad thing at the least) I saw Red swerve hard to the right, Yellow holding his hand for dear life as she followed. Blue took hold of my arm and followed them, somewhat dragging me along as a few infected barely kept on our trail. The others ran ahead, not making the sudden turn we did.

"Where are we going?" I asked in annoyance. Blue shook her head.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

After a good few meters Red changed direction once again, heading straight for a rock wall. The catch was, it WASN'T just a rock wall. It was a cave opening with a boulder in front of it, a small slit between the cave and huge rock barely enough to serve as an entrance. "Come on!" Red exclaimed, slipping inside with Yellow. Blue and I followed, just as the opening disappeared and we were in darkness.

"Great. I love the dark, Red!" Blue yelled in sarcasm as she gasped for air. She shouldn't be yelling if she's out of air, that idiot.

"Just . . . A second . . . Geez." I heard the echo of footsteps head across the room and a flick of a switch.

...

A switch? What?

"There." As Red clapped his hands, fluorescent light flooded the 'cave' and I noticed that the 'cave' was actually a kind of . . . Bunker-like thing. Like the ones you see in movies. It looked like an average living room.

"Red, why do you know about this place. Why is it even here. Did you know about this apocalypse thingy all along?" Blue accused in a threatening tone, her index finger directed at the boy like a killer sword.

"What? Blue, calm down. I had this made by Sunset and Atomica for Sapph. Once a few weeks ago I heard her complaining to Ruby that she needed a secret base for herself. I felt bad for the guy, having to endure Sapph's rants like that so I asked for a favor from the student council. I haven't actually told her yet." He explained, pushing Blue away from him and towards me. She lost her balance and dove forward.

"Hey!" She cried out as I moved out of her way and she fell hard onto the carpet.

"That wasn't vey nice, Green." Yellow whispered. I almost forgot she was there you know, what with her being so quiet.

"Yeah, Green. Not nice at all." Blue stuck out her tongue.

Peskiness, peskiness radiating from every fibre of her being.

Just as I was about to lose all of my patience with her, someone's phone sounded off, playing the song Lonesome World by Last Alliance.

"Red, answer it. Please." I growled, pinching the bridge of my nose. He complied and took out his phone, stopping that incessant rock song.

"Hello? Oh, Black? You have a plan? Okay, slow down I can't understand you. Okay, mm-hm. We're behind the school. Are we what? Well, for the time being. Do we have what?! Oh, yeah we do. Okay, see you there. If we can get there. 'Bye." And he hung up. I was pissed at his casuall attitude towards this situation.

"What did Black say?" Yellow asked, sitting up straighter.

"Uh . . . Do any of you have any training in any kind of defensive or offensive, uh, thing . . .?" He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. He took off his cap and placed it on Yellow's head, for some reason. I think I heard Blue snicker.

"I was trained Judo and Taekwondo. Also, I can use anything that can be thrown for long-range, like shurikens, darts, kunais and the like." Blue replied with a proud smile.

"I-I'm more on short-range attacks. I can use my Wushu training as an offensive, but mostly I fight with long wooden sticks or fans, so I don't hurt anyone. I'm more on the defensive." Yellow offered, looking flustered as she handed Red back his cap. Her face was a light shade of pink.

"Green?" He called, directing the question to me.

"You know me, Red." I snarled. He gave me a glare that failed before resuming.

"Okay, so I think I have a few things that might help us get to Black and the other's in the Principal's office. Let me explain his plan."

=-=-=-==PovChange=-=-=-=-=-=

-Silver's PoV-

=10 Minutes before Sapphire's Call=

I kept my eye on the two figures dashing speedily below us, making sure that wherever I leapt to was higher than the ground. I kept Lyra in tow, making sure she also kept up. Gold and Crystal maintained a steady but incredibly fast rate on their wheels, always keeping a good few metres away from the reach of the Infected.

Just then some ringtone (Heart Attack)blared loud enough to catch the duo's attention, and they looked up at me for a split second before focusing back on the road. "Silver was that you?!" Gold yelled.

"What?! Why would you think it's me?! I'd never pick a Demi Lovato song for my ringtone, have some common sense idiot!" I growled back.

"Crys?!" Gold exclaimed hopefully.

"I have no taste in pop music like that! Gold, you know me!" Crystal roared. I'm surprised she had suppresed the urge to fully kick him off his board. I looked behind me.

"Lyra . . ." I stated blankly. She laughed a bit.

"Ahaha . . . Uh . . ."

"Don't answer it until we get to safety!" I advised as she reached for her pocket.

"But what if it's-"

"IF IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT THEY WILL CALL BACK, ALRIGHT?!" I told her in exasperation. She cowered a bit before resuming running (and jumping). Gold and Crystal gave each other some kind of signal before splitting up. I leapt down, no more trees to elevate travel. I pushed Lyra towards the waiting Crystal, and she latched onto Crystal's waist as they blasted away on Gold's scooter. "Dude, how can you keep up with me on foot?! Are you a robo-"

"Don't be like that today, Gold! Damn it!" I snarled. He flinched and continued on riding. As we reached town proper her swerved left and I followed. Most of the Infected sped past, only four or five still hot on our trail. "What are you planning, Gold?" I whispered, suspicious that the zombies might hear (Stupid, I know).

"I'm winging it." I swear, that answer made me want to MURDER him.

"What about that signal to Crystal?"

"It was to head somewhere secluded while I- correction, we, led the Infected away."

"What if-"

"Silver, relax a'right? SSG's a smart chick, and you're too much of a worrier. Jeez. Have some trust in them!" I could only nod at his statement as we continued on.

-Crystal's PoV-

Silver shoved Lyra to me, and the moment she clung onto my waist I sped off faster than I would have thought possible in my limits. She whimpered something about being too young to die but I kept my eyes on the road. I was getting weary, but I still pushed my legs harder for the life of BOTH of us. "H-hey C-Crystal, wh-where are we g-going?" Lyra stammered. I felt a few infected lash out and miss, so I swerved left and then right.

"I don't know." I glared at the road ahead, analyzing which way to go. It would be horrible to run into a dead end.

"WTF do you mean YOU DON'T KNOW?!" She whimpered as her grip on my waist tightened like a vice.

"OW, WATCH IT! And I mean I'm WINGING IT! You think Gold had a plan?! He didn't! I don't have one either alright!" I huffed, turning hard left...

Big mistake. We were running straight into a detour that led out to a street full of Infected.

Of course, we were unaware of that until I had already made that turn.

"Damn it!" I growled, trying to weigh out my options in 2 seconds flat. I glanced at the way we came through...

2 infected were hot on our trail.

I examined the route we were going for...

More than possibly countable on my fingers. "Crystal!" Lyra whispered.

"I know!" I hissed back as the two infected came closer and closer...

"CRYSTAL!"

I did a U-turn and ran head on back to where we came, shielding my head with my arm as the other kept the scooter balanced. We hit the inficted and sent them flying headlong. I tossed aside my filthy jacket (after hitting the infected, my sleeve, from light pink turned to dark brown) and broke out into the warm sun. I turned left and ran straight into a department store.

"Quick, block the doors and cover the windows." I instructed her. She nodded and pushed some shelves against each window. I did the same, pushing anything and everything to block any possible point of entrance. Aftewrwards, I turned to her while breathing heavily. "Al-Alright. Who-who called?"

She fumbled in her pocket a few seconds before successfully finding her phone and seeing the caller ... "It . . ." Her eyes got bigger in fear.

"What? What does it say?" I persisted.

"It says the number unknown." She whispered.

*SLAM*

... "Lyra, y-you heard that?" I struggled to speak. She nodded, shaking as I dragged her to the back of the store. There was nothing we could use to defend ourselves. Suddenly in the silence we were experiencing, my phone rang...

And all hell broke loose.

The windows gave in, sending glass shards throughout the ground, knocking the shelves down. I quickly pressed answer on my phone and yelled into it.

"YES?!" I semi-yelled into the phone.

"Yo, senior Crystal! I-"

"No time Sapph, WE CAN'T TALK! WE'RE STUCK IN A ... Uh ... Somewhat dangerous predicament." I interrupted her. Now there were arms coming through the windows. This was BAD.

"You huh?"

"Look, WE HAVE NO WEAPONS! WE'RE TRYING TO FEND OFF THE INFECTED!"

"You what?" She was sounding nervous now.

"WE WINGED IT AND RAN STRAIGHT INTO A DEAD END!" I exclaimed straightforwardly.

"YOU WHAT?! I mean uh, we're in the Principal's office. It's reinforced with titanium! Get over here. NOW." As she said this, the infected came in, searching for us. I pushed lyra down and made her hide in the bathroom, whose door was wide open. I mouthed 'go' to her and followed. The door... Was made of wood, so it's just a temporary shelter... ? Lyra slowly started pushing it so that it wouldn't creak or anything...

"Listen Sapph, don't you DARE trace this call and go after us." I growled. "Stay where you are. STAY SAFE and don't worry about us. We'll be alright."

"Wha? I WHAT?! Wait!"

Lyra gave a scream as a hand barely missed her face. I swore and pushed the door closed, dropping my phone and accidentally kicking it out in the process. The moment it shut, I tried to find any medium of escape. There were actually these small windows that we could fit through, but ...

Was there a guarantee that there were no Infected outside? And if there were none, where would we go? Surely infected also kept watch at the main school buildings. We couldn't out-run them on foot either...

*SLAM*

*SLAM*

The door was starting to give out, tossing splinters everywhere. I struggled to maintain a clear head...

What are we going to do?

**=-=-=-Cliffhangerismybestfriend-=-=-=**

* * *

**Hey, uhm ... This took me long enough didn't it? X) Sorry, school. I reaaally reeeaaaaaaaaally wanted to post this up last month, but I was swamped with homework. **

**Anyway, I don't think I'll be able to introduce the other Dex Holders here (Pearl, Cheren, Bianca, Em and the other characters I like who aren't Dex holders, N, maybe Hilda- different from White) in this Arc after all. In fact, I may not even be able to finish this arc in another chapter. Maybe I'll lengthen this acr. I'm sowwiieee. :C Anywaaaay ... There's a Poll on ye olde Profile (XD), go check it out... Maybe it might get my creative bugs biting. :) This was a sort of FILLER, wasn't it? Or was it NOT a filler? Meh. Anyway, thanks for keeping patience with me! XD**

**See ya when I see ya! XD**

**~Shea Yuu~**


End file.
